


The Walking Crossover Season 2

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Crossover Series [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: After watching her caretaker Lee die, Clementine now lives out in the country with David Madsen, Chloe Price and Max Caufield in an attempt to start something new in this new twisted world. What they don't know is there are many more threats, both living and dead waiting for them around every corner. More people will be met, both good and bad. Clementine and the rest must improvise and make smart decisions if they want to survive the great mess that awaits them in this brutal 10 chapter season of chaos. They must all be brave and strong otherwise they simply won't make it far.
Relationships: Alvin/Rebecca (Walking Dead), Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: The Walking Crossover Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving Forward

**Chapter 1:** Moving Forward

**2 years after the events of Lee's death, Clementine, now 11 years old is currently residing at a small camp with David, Chloe and Max. They are trying to keep a fire going to make it through the night. Their main goal is to continue heading north to make it to a mysterious community known as Wellington.**

**At the camp...**

**David:** "How's the fire going? Is it hot enough?"

**Chloe** : "Flames are still low. The rain doesn't help."

**David:** "Clementine. You could help us you know. I know you're only 11 but you're going to need to know how to tend a fire. It's an important trait to survival. What if we're not around and you come into this situation. Last thing you want is to sleep in the cold and in the wet rain. That's an illness waiting to happen."

**Clementine:** "I'm sorry I'm not very helpful."

**David:** "It's okay darling. You're still learning. You'll get there eventually. Just gotta put in some more work. We still have a good few hard months ahead of us."

**Max:** "Just wait until we get to Wellington."

**David:** "Yeah. If that place even exists like people have been telling us. Sounds like a ghost story yet to be proven true to me."

**Clementine:** "It's in the north isn't it?"

**David:** "Yeah. So they say at least."

**Clementine:** "What are we doing tomorrow?"

**David:** "Travelling. No use staying in one place all the time. Gotta keep heading north."

**Chloe:** "Here Clementine. Take this. Might come in handy if you end up alone. It's about time you learn to use one anyway."

**Chloe gives Clementine a survival knife**

**David** : "Here's a little trick for you Clem. Take out the knees first. Then shove a knife into their skull when they're down. A lot safer than going for a straight headshot. Especially when there's groups of them. Always good to stun and then kill."

**Max:** "David. We're out of wood. The fire is going to go out soon."

**David:** "Ah shit. I'll go get more. Stay put and keep your eyes peeled. You never know."

**David heads into the forest to get more firewood. Max, Chloe and Clementine all chat by the fire in the camp in the meantime**

**Max** : "How are you feeling today Clem?"

**Clementine:** "I still miss Lee."

**Clementine looks upset and Max shows sympathy and puts her arm around her**

**Max** : "I know you do. I know it must of been tough to watch him die but just know he did it for you. He would have wanted you to live on and be happy."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. It means a lot that you 3 are here."

**Max:** "We have to take care of each other, you know?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah."

**Chloe:** "What are you hippies yabbering on about?"

**Max:** "Just talking."

**Chloe:** "Cool. Come over here. I wanna see if Clementine can take down a walker like David just taught her. There's 1 floating around just down here."

**Max:** "Are you sure we should wander off?"

**Chloe:** "He's only over there. Jeez Max. Goota teach her somehow. Words ain't gonna do it."

**Chloe brings Max and Clementine over to a walker**

**Chloe** : "Got that knife?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah."

**Chloe:** "Okay. Just like David taught you. Strike his knees with a kick first. Then put the knife into his head when he's down. Lucky for you, there's 2 walkers. I'll show you."

**Chloe demonstrates to Clementine how to take down a walker by stunning it first**

**Chloe:** "You saw that right? Now do what I just showed you on that walker over there."

**Clementine tries the knee trick on the other walker and does it successfully. She gets her knife stuck in it's head though**

**Chloe:** "Go on. Give it a good pull. It should come free. Just be careful not to get your knife stuck. It could get you killed if you're dealing with a group

**Clementine gets her knife back**

**Chloe** : "Nice one! You did well. You're pretty good. Soon you'll be a badass in no time if you aren't one already."

**They all giggle before heading back to the campfire**

**Chloe** : "Where's David? You think he'd be back by now."

**Max:** "No clue. Maybe we should look for him?"

**Chloe:** "Might have to. He normally doesn't take this long to return."

**They go out looking for David but during their search, they hear a man yelling at someone else in the forest**

**Max** : "Do you hear that?"

**Chloe:** "It could be David. He might be in trouble. We should check it out."

**They investigate the noise and watch over an argument between 2 men**

**??:** "Who the fuck are you?! You here to cause trouble?"

**Negan:** "No man. Not at all. Just chillin my dude. Why you gotta be so serious?" **He says while laughing**

**??:** "Why the fuck you laughing for? You think I'm some sort of joke? I know you gotta have more people out here to roll on us."

**Negan:** "Now why would I do such a thing? I just wanna be friends. In times like these, you wanna have friends and not enemies, you feel me?"

**??:** "Dude, shut the fuck up and be serious for once."

**Negan:** "Tell you what. How about you come and make me. I'm right here. Make me shut up then tough guy hahaha."

**The unknown man gets really mad at Negan and clenches his fists**

**??:** "Oh you're gonna be so fucking sorry!"

**Negan:** "Oh. I'm so fucking scared..." **He says very sarcastically and smugly**

**The unknown man pushes Negan off of a ledge by a river and Negan hangs on for his life. The man assumes Negan died and wanders off**

**Chloe** : "Oh shit. Did you see that?"

**Max:** "That guy is pissed."

**Clementine:** "Wait! He's still alive. He's hanging from that ledge. Should we help him?"

**Chloe** : "It's really dangerous. We don't know him but fuck it, we can't leave someone to die. Makes us no better than the killers."

**Max:** "Agreed."

**They all head towards Negan to help him**

**Negan:** "Oh Jesus suffering. Mind giving me a little hand? Kind of got into a mess if you haven't noticed hehehe."

**Chloe:** "Are you going to hurt us?"

**Negan:** "Nah. For starters, I wouldn't hurt a kid. Just help me up so I can catch that idiot fuckup over there. Dumbass didn't even make sure he took me out for sure can you believe it?"

**Chloe:** "Alright. Grab my hand. Max, help me pull him up."

**Chloe and Max both help up Negan successfully**

**Negan** : "Thanks. Thought you was gonna leave me for a second and that would of been the end of me. Pleasure to meet you by the way. I'm Negan and I'm the craziest son of a bitch you'll ever meet." **He says in a playful tone while giving them the crazy eyes**

**Chloe** : "You're kind of creeping us out."

**Negan:** "Gotta get used to it. That's just how I am. Why take shit super seriously when you can just try to have a laugh with what's left am I right?"

**Chloe:** "Pfft. Maybe. That kind of mindset can get you killed you know. Almost got you killed there."

**Negan:** "Trust me, I've dealt with worse shit than this believe me. Good to know someone cares though. What's your names?"

**Chloe** : "I'm Chloe. This is Max and the young one is Clementine."

**Negan:** "Well you did save my ass so I do kind of owe you. Listen, I'm a bit of a crazy boy if you catch my drift but I promise I'll do nothing to hurt you or anyone you guys know. That's my debt for you saving me."

**Chloe:** "You're still kind of creeping me out."

**Negan:** "Ah. You'll grow on me. I promise hahaha."

**Chloe:** "You seen anyone else out here besides that guy? We have a guy out here who hasn't came back to us yet."

**Negan:** "If you're talking about that military looking dude with a hell of a moustache, those dudes who attacked me have got him."

**Chloe:** "Fuck. You think we can save him?"

**Negan** : "Honestly girl, I got no fucking clue. Since I got nothin better to do, might as well yolo it if you know what I'm saying. I got a bit of my own bad blood with those ass hats anyway if you didn't see already."

**Chloe** : "Oh we saw that alright. Plenty enough."

**Negan:** "Then we're on mutual terms then. Come on you 3 youngsters, let's go help your old man. Stay close to me."

**Negan and the girls sneak their way through the forest to follow the people who took David. They find them and take cover behind the trees to listen into the conversation**

**Negan** : "Don't move. Let's see what they're doing first."

**They eavesdrop into the conversation**

**Man 1:** "What do we do with this guy?"

**Man 2:** "Maybe he was a friend of that asshole Winston ran into a few minutes ago. We should just kill him."

**David:** "Go fuck yourselves. I haven't done shit to you."

**Winston:** "So. Do you know the man we just dealt with a minute ago? Now don't lie. We'll know."

**David:** "I haven't got the faintest fucking clue what you're on about. But I know it's bullshit. I was just searching for more wood for my girls."

**Winston:** "So where are these girls you speak of? They bullshit too just like your story?"

**David:** "I'll fucking chop your liver out you satanic fucking assholes. I ain't telling you shit."

**Negan shoots Winston in the back. He flinches from the shot but stands back up**

**Winston:** "Bad fucking move buddy. Kill him."

**Winston's men shoots David and he falls down to the ground. Chloe, Max and Clementine very furiously jump out from cover and they all open fire on Winston's group**

**Chloe:** "NOOO! DAVID!! YOU'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

**Max:** "CHLOE! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

**Chloe:** "I DON'T CARE! THEY KILLED DAVID! FUCK THEM!"

**Chloe guns down 2 of the men before repeatedly stabbing a third man in the eyes. Max takes out the others. Negan runs after Winston and bashes his skull repeatedly with his bat. Clementine cowers in fear at what she's watching**

**Negan:** "Look who's the bitch now little Winston. Did I forget to say how shit your name is? Oh what's wrong? Can't speak because your head is turned into mush? What a fucking shame innit hahaha."

**Chloe:** "David..."

**David is still alive but is bleeding out slowly. He manages to have a few last words with Chloe before succumbing to his fatal wounds**

**David** : "Chloe. I'm...so sorry. I...failed you all."

**Chloe** : "Please don't die. Please no."

**David:** "Do me a favour Chloe. Take care of Max and Clementine will you? Do me proud. Be a real soldier like your big stepdad. In my pocket...are my tags. Use...those to remember me. Even gone, I'm still there then. And lastly, I...I,...I---"

**Chloe:** "I what?"

**David bleeds out and dies in Chloe's arms. Chloe begins crying. She picks up David's dog tags and holds onto them**

**Max** : "I'm so sorry Chloe."

**Chloe** : "Finding out William died in a car crash was sad but watching this just really hurts something deep inside me. David wasn't perfect but he kept us going. Rest in peace David. You'll be with Joyce and William up there now."

**Clementine is stunned into silence by the events she's witnessed. Max checks on her**

**Negan** : "Damn. What a mess. Must be hard on you folk innit?"

**Chloe:** "Negan for once can you please just shut up?"

**Negan:** "Alright. Jesus. We need to move though. There could be more of them out there. I'm sure you don't wanna be around to find out."

**Chloe** : "What do we do now then? Now that David is gone."

**Negan:** "What plan did you folk have before this happened?"

**Chloe:** "Our plan was to head north to find a place called Wellington."

**Negan:** "That place. I've heard of it. Bits and pieces. We should head into the deep forest that way then. At least if we're being followed, we can lose whoever's after us by doing that."

**Chloe** : "Sounds good. I don't want to trust you but we have to. Lead the way."

**Negan:** "Rodger that. Follow me. Give this to the little girl. Scrambles a dead head quite well. Very effective weapon."

**Negan gives Chloe a hatchet to give to Clementine. They all head into the deep forest while still heading north**

**6 days later, they come across a bridge leading up to a ski lodge**

**Negan:** "Wow. Ain't that a pretty sight? A fucking ski lodge. Perfect place to spend the night am I right?"

**Chloe:** "Yeah, that would be nice. Just gotta get there first."

**They all begin to cross the bridge**

**Negan** : "Watch your step. The bridge isn't the most stable built thing in the world."

**Chloe:** "Shit! Incoming!"

**Walkers start walking onto the bridge and Chloe tries to stab one of them but gets pushed off the ledge. Negan helps her up**

**Negan:** "I got you girl. Now we're even. Still looking out for your ass anyway."

**Chloe:** "Okay but thanks I guess."

**Negan:** "You see jimmy boy over there? Ima kick his ass. Watch his ass fly off the bridge."

**Negan stabs a walker in front of him and throws it off the bridge and laughs at it falling**

**Negan** : "Now ain't that the funniest shit you've ever seen? A flying fucking corpse hahaha."

**Chloe:** "Eh. No."

**Negan:** "Man. You guys are no fun. I still like yall anyway so it's all good. Don't gotta laugh at everything I suppose."

**They continue walking across the bridge until they walk into a man waiting for them at the other side. Negan walks up to him**

**Matthew** : "Well. Are you guys gonna be trouble?"

**Negan:** "Maybe. Maybe not. Any reason to be holding that rifle so close to us?"

**Matthew:** "It's for protection. I'm sure you'd understand that."

**Negan:** "Mhm. Whatever you say jimmy."

**Matthew:** "Well if you're cool then I guess I am too. Where you lot headed?"

**Negan:** "Just heading north."

**Matthew:** "A lot of people headed that way lately."

**Negan:** "Mhm."

**Matthew:** "Well there's food in that station over there if you want some and also---What the fuck?"

**Someone behind Negan and the girls draws a gun on Matthew**

**Matthew:** "What the fuck are you doing?! Put it down!"

**Matthew draws his gun on the man**

**Clementine** : "PLEASE! STOP. DON'T SHOOT!"

**The man shoots Matthew and he falls off the bridge to his death. He then approaches Negan and the girls**

**Negan:** "Damn son. You fucked him up. The hell was that all about?"

**??:** "He drew on you. He was gonna shoot."

**Chloe:** "No he wasn't you fucking idiot. He was offering us food. He drew on you because you spooked him."

**??:** "Excuse me? Who the fuck you calling an idiot?"

**Chloe:** "You. That shit could of gotten us killed. There was no need for that!"

**Negan:** "Not gonna lie my dude. It was a good fucking shot but the girl speaks the truth."

**??** : "Was I talking to you?"

**Negan:** "No but I'm talking to you Mr happy trigger finger. Who the hell are you anyway?"

**Nick:** "I'm Nick. My people are back there. I saw you lot on the bridge and thought you where in trouble."

**Negan:** "We appreciate the backup and all but that shot was not needed. I know for sure that you gotta keep your butter fingers away from the trigger in the future. Who knows when you'll shoot yourself by accident."

**Nick:** "Hey fuck you man. Who are these 3?"

**Negan:** "These are my friends. Clementine, Max and Chloe. I'm guessing you mad people are heading up to that lodge too huh?"

**Nick:** "Judging by your behaviour, you can't be one of Carver's people so that's good to know." 

**Negan:** "I ain't got the littlest clue of who you're talking about but he's probably a little bitch like most wannabe tough guys I know."

**Nick:** "You think that man. I'm telling you he's fucked up and dangerous. We where lucky to escape his camp. He's out looking for us right now."

**Negan:** "Then stick with us then. Worst comes to worst, I'll kick his little weasel ass and feed it to the sharks down there."

**Nick:** "Whatever you say dude."

**Nick calls out his group to come down. 3 people come down to the bridge to join Nick and the rest**

**Rebecca:** "They good?"

**Nick:** "Looks like it. If they where Carver's people they wouldn't have 2 young girls and a kid with them."

**Luke:** "Thank god for that. Least there's some good folk out here."

**Alvin:** "No kidding. Still can't believe we lost Carlos, Sarah and Pete back there to those fuckers. Rapist monsters they are."

**Luke:** "We should check out that station over there and then make our way to that lodge at the top of the hill. In case you folk don't know us, I'm Luke. This is Alvin and Rebecca. You already met Nick. We're not the most functional people but we're alive. Take it easy on Rebecca by the way. She's pregnant."

**Chloe:** "Damn. Must be tough bringing a baby into this world."

**Rebecca:** "Tell me about it. This whole thing is a mess. Especially having to deal with Carver at the same time."

**They all head up to the top of the mountain after checking the station for food.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Trail of Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon going through with the tragic death of David and meeting a mysterious guy called Negan; Chloe, Max and Clementine all travel far and wide with Negan and they come across a new group of 4 on their way across a bridge and up to a ski lodge. These new people are associated with and hunted by a presumably very dangerous group of people. Their leader goes by the name of Carver. Upon reaching the big ski lodge, very dangerous events, decisions and consequences will find it's way to their front footsteps. Sacrifices and bravery will be required to overcome this new threat.

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Narrator: "After camping out in the woods, David went out to look for more firewood and while he was gone, the girls saved a man called Negan from a bunch of hostile people. They then found out that David was caught by these people and he was murdered. With no one left to guide the girls, they decided to turn to their new friend Negan, a mysterious man who acts very strange and laughs a lot. After 6 days of travelling, they all came to a bridge where they met a man standing at the end of it. He offered them all food but then, he got shot by another man who appeared behind them all. It turns out the man who shot the guy on the bridge actually panic shot him thinking that he was putting Negan and the girls in danger. After the new stranger Nick introduced himself to Negan and the girls, him and his group joined in with Negan and the girls and they continued heading forward towards a ski lodge at the top of a mountain range."**

**Chapter 2** : Trail of Suffering

**At the top of the mountain range, everyone starts approaching the Ski Lodge**

**Luke:** "This place looks pretty well sealed off. These doors on this side are blocked. Should be a door around the other side we can get in. Hey Clementine or whatever your name is, you wanna climb up there and see if you see anything in the woods?"

**Clementine** : "What am I looking for?"

**Luke:** "Just a sign if anyone or anything may be following us. Come on. Take these and climb up there."

**Clementine** : "It's really high."

**Luke** : "It's not that bad. It would be like climbing a treehouse."

**Clementine** : "I had a treehouse."

Luke: "Well then there you go then."

**Clementine:** "I hated it though."

**Luke gives Clementine binoculars and she starts climbing up the ladders**

**Luke:** "I know heights are a bit scary. The trick is to not look down."

**Clementine slips**

**Luke:** "WOAH! Easy there. I got you if you fall. Don't worry. Just look at me and you'll be fine."

**Clementine:** "You told me not to look down!"

**Luke** : "Fair enough. Just watch your step."

**Clementine makes it to the top**

**Luke** : "So Clem? You see anything? Look towards the forest. Near the bridge maybe."

**Clementine looks towards the forest by the bridge**

**Clementine:** "I see something! There's a bunch of lights!"

**Luke:** "WOAH! Really? Where they headed?"

**Clementine:** "Back into the woods for now."

**Luke:** " I don't like that. They might be tracking us down. Shit!"

**Clementine:** "Who are these people anyway?"

**Luke** : "The worst of the worst Clem. I know you barely know us but I'm telling you, these people are monsters. I know a kid just like you who got raped and murdered by them. It was...horrible."

**Clementine gasps and looks frightened by what Luke said**

**Luke:** "Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but you need to know what these people are capable of. I don't want to see any of that nasty stuff happen to another kid like yourself. It would just do me right in, you know?"

**Clementine:** "I guess."

**Luke** : "Alright. get your ass down from there before you fall."

**Clementine climbs down. Luke and Clementine then re-join the rest who are currently in an argument with another group of people who just appeared from inside the lodge**

**Luke** : "You see that Clem? More people. Might wanna see what's going on. Let's go join in."

**Clementine** : "Alright."

**They join in the argument**

**Walter** : "Come on people. Just put the guns down. We can talk this through like civil people. There's no need for this."

**Nick:** "Are you with fucking Carver?! Answer us!"

**Sarita** : "Who's Carver? I swear we really don't know what you people are talking about."

**Nick:** "Don't act like you don't know!"

**Alvin:** "Easy there Nick. They might actually not know. We gave those girls and Negan the benefit of the doubt, maybe we should do the same for these folk."

**Nick:** "That's different man! They had a kid and 2 young adult girls. We don't know shit about these 3 though."

**Rick:** "Dude, you are being very irrational about this! What will it take to make peace?"

**Nick:** "Proof that you aren't Carver's people."

**Rick:** "How the fuck do we prove something like that, we---Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?"

**Rick only just notices Clementine, Max and Chloe. They notice him too**

**Clementine:** "Rick? I thought you guys where dead!"

**Rick:** "Clementine? Max? Chloe?"

**Luke:** "Wait, you know this guy?"

**Clementine, Max and Chloe all hug Rick**

**Walter:** "I take that as a yes. Maybe you folk should join us and come inside. It's going to rain soon. I can prepare dinner."

**Luke:** "Are you sure you don't mind?"

**Walter:** "Not at all. Come on in. You're welcome to join us."

**They all head inside. Everyone sits down and relaxes. Clementine and Negan both join Rick by the fireplace and Rick talks to Clementine and Negan**

**Rick** : "Hey there Clem and you are?"

**Negan:** "Negan. I been looking after these girls for a few days now. Their carer was killed a few days ago."

**Rick** : "Carer?"

**Negan:** "I think Chloe's stepdad."

**Rick:** "Never met that guy but she told me about him before. Damn, that must suck. So it's just them out alone now with you? What's your story man?"

**Negan:** "Ain't much to me. Just your usual crazy dude lurking about in the woods. I'll leave you to catch up with Clementine. Holler at me if you need anything."

**Rick:** "Hm. Alright then."

**Negan leaves them to talk alone**

**Rick** : "Do you know good it is to see you girls again? I thought you all where gone. Back in Savannah when we all went out looking for you, we got pinned inside the house and Chloe and Max got stuck downstairs and we lost them. Then we lost Lee on a split on the way to that hotel you was kept at. Told him to get you to meet me, Talia and Daryl by the train. I swear we waited long for you but we got forced away by a herd. I'm so sorry we never found you Clementine."

**Clementine:** "Lee saved me. Chloe's stepdad saved me too. When Lee well...you know. I had to do it."

**Rick** : "Aw shit. I'm so sorry to hear that. Must of been hard. God knows what I'd do if that was my wife or son in Lee's position. I still think of them both everyday in hopes they're still out there happy together. Just somewhere."

**Clementine:** "What happened to the rest of you? It's only you left?"

**Rick:** "No. There's still 3 of us. Daryl and Talia are living off down south somewhere on their own. They're okay. Kenny, Ben and Glenn however are not okay. Lost them on the way to find you. We jumped across rooftops and Ben got in a mess. Kenny and Glenn went down to help but things got messier. Ben presumably made it out fine but I don't know what happened to Kenny and Glenn. Haven't seen them still to this day. Anyway, what's the deal with this Negan dude. You only known him a few days? What happened?"

**Clementine:** "It was on the day we lost Chloe's stepdad. He went out for some wood and we heard Negan screaming at another man. He was pushed off a ledge by him and he saved him. We then went to look for Chloe's stepdad and found him with those bad people who attacked Negan. They killed him in front of us and we just flipped and killed all of them. Now we're on our own with Negan. He's kinda creepy but he looks out for us."

**Rick:** "At least you got someone looking out for you. I'm here too now if anything is ever needed. What about the new group then? Sounds like you don't know these folk too well."

**Clementine:** "We only met them back down at the bridge. A man offered us food but then those people accidently shot him thinking he was a threat. Then we headed up here. They're also supposedly being chased by a dangerous man and his people."

**Rick:** "Wait! What?! Shit. Fucking Matthew. Walter's gonna be pissed."

**Clementine:** "Who's Matthew?"

**Rick:** "He's that man those people shot. Matthew and Walter where close. He cannot know that he's dead because of them. You have to keep this quiet Clementine."

**Clementine** : "Okay. I will."

**Rick:** "Thank you. Anyway, have a look around. Maybe talk to Walter and Sarita. I'm sure they'll love to get to know you. They're really nice people. I met them a few weeks ago."

**Clementine now speaks to Sarita**

**Sarita:** "Hey there. You must be Clementine. Mustn't it be fantastic that you and Rick get to see each other again? He told me a lot about you and the other girls."

**Clementine** : "Yeah. I'm glad I met him again. It's amazing."

**Sarita:** "I can imagine. I should tell you more about Walter while we're here. Him and Matthew also love meeting new people. They usually give a lot of their supplies away to folk walking by. It's really dangerous to be this kind but they can't help it."

**Clementine:** "Where is Matthew?"

**Sarita:** "Oh he's out there. He likes to wander out a lot. He'll be back soon, don't worry. Maybe you should talk to Walter. He's dying to get to know you."

**Clementine** : "Hm. Maybe I should."

**Sarita** : "Sounds like a good plan. Off you go. I'm here if you need anything."

**Clementine now talks to Walter**

**Walter:** "Clementine! It's so nice to meet you! I had Rick telling me about you and your people."

**Clementine:** "What's that you're cooking?"

**Walter:** "Peaches and beans. You want to taste some? It's just about ready."

**Clementine:** "Uh. Sure."

**Clementine tastes the food and isn't impressed with it but still thinks the food is okay**

**Walter:** "I know I'm not a master chef but the food isn't that bad. Anyway, I'll take it from here. I'll be handing out dinner in a few minutes. I'll call you all when it's ready."

**Clementine heads upstairs and speaks to Rebecca and Alvin in private**

**Rebecca** : "Clem. You said there was people in the woods following us?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. A few people."

**Rebecca:** "Hopefully we're good for tonight but we need to leave in the morning. You're welcome to come with us if you want."

**Alvin:** "I'd take Rebecca's offer into consideration Clem. You're safer with us. If those people get a hold of you then god knows what's gonna happen."

**Walters calls on everyone for dinner. Clementine sits with Rick, Walter, Sarita, Chloe and Max. Negan sits with the other group at the other table**

**Rick** : "So what's going on with those people over there? Sounds like they have trouble following them. You told me they where being followed by bad people."

**Sarita:** "You also know you can just stay with us and they can be let go in the morning. Those people then won't be your problem anymore."

**Chloe:** "That's what I was thinking. Sticking with them might put us all in danger."

**Walter:** "Well we can at least give them supplies before letting them go. It's the least I can do then. You lot are welcome to stay here then if that's the case."

**Clementine** : "Yeah. I think we should stay."

**Rick** : "Then it's sorted then."

**Walter** : "I'm heading outside for a few minutes. Need to get some fresh air at least before this storm hits."

**Rick:** "Then you come with me Clem. I need to talk alone."

**They talk alone**

**Rick:** "Clem. This is serious. I saw that knife in your bag. It's Matthew's. Walter gave that to him. You need to get rid of it before he finds it. If he sees that then he's gonna put 2 and 2 together. Who killed him anyway?"

**Clementine:** "It was Nick."

**Rick:** "Fuck me. I knew something was up with that kid. Could see it on his face. Just get rid of that knife quickly."

**Clementine goes to search her bag to get rid of the knife but finds out it's gone. Walter is standing outside holding it in his hand. Clementine heads outside to talk to Walter**

**Walter:** "I always liked this knife. Gave it to Matthew when this all started. I know he's dead. Who done it Clem? Please tell me."

**Clementine** : "I did it. I killed him."

**Walter doesn't buy it**

**Walter:** "Come on Clem. I know it wasn't you. You don't have that killer inside of you. Please just tell me who really done it. My gut is telling me it was either Negan or that kid Nick. I can see blood in their eyes."

**Clementine:** "It was an accident though."

**Walter** : "I don't care about that! Just tell me who done it!"

**Clementine:** "It was Nick. He thought he was gonna shoot us so he pulled the trigger and he fell off the bridge."

**Walter:** "Jesus. I don't feel good. Tell me. Is Nick a good man? Or is he like everyone else."

**Clementine:** "He's just like everyone else."

**Nick walks outside**

**Nick:** "What's going on out here?"

**Clementine whispers to Nick**

**Clementine:** "You need to get out of here. He knows."

**Nick:** "Knows about what---shit."

**Walter turns his attention to Nick and looks very angry. He shouts at Nick**

**Walter:** "PEOPLE LIKE MATTHEW AREN'T COMING BACK!"

**Nick:** "I'm sorry. I didn't---"

**Walter:** "Didn't mean to? It's too fucking late now! He's dead! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR HAPPY TRIGGER FINGER! I always warned Matthew this would happen but he still went out anyway. No no. Matthew always knew best. To hell with it."

**Walter drops the knife on the floor and calms down. The storm starts rolling in and sends the wind turbine out of control. Rick walks outside**

**Rick** : "The hell is going on out here? That wind turbine is going out of control! That's a goddamn dinner bell for the walkers! Clementine! Help me shut it off! Walter, get the rest out here quickly! There's gonna be a lot of walkers to deal with."

**Walter:** "Okay. Come on Nick. Follow me."

**Clementine and Rick head to the wind turbine to turn it off. Walter gathers the rest outside**

**Rick:** "Shit. Walkers! Clementine, open that panel and put the key inside the slot and turn it. That'll turn the turbine off. I gotta hold these dead heads off."

**Clementine turns the turbine off. Rick and the rest are holding off the walkers. Clementine now joins them**

**Rick** : "They're everywhere people! I'll take care of the roamers over there. Clementine, you stay here and get anything that comes after you. The rest of you, hold that side over there!

**A few walkers approach Clementine but she deals with them. A few then jump her from behind and knock her down to the ground**

**Clementine** : "HELP! HELP ME!"

**Negan saves Clementine from the walkers**

**Negan** : "I got you kid. Head inside the lodge and join Alvin and Rebecca. You should be safe there."

**Clementine heads inside to join Alvin and Rebecca. Meanwhile, Nick gets cornered by a bunch of walkers**

**Nick** : "Oh shit! NOO! Someone give me a hand!"

**Walter stares at Nick and refuses to save him. He watches Nick get killed and doesn't say anything to the rest**

**Luke** : "NO! NICK! We lost Nick guys!"

**Walter:** "I tried to help him but it was too late."

**Luke:** "It's alright man. Just stay on your toes!"

**Inside the lodge...**

**Alvin:** "Clem. Max and Chloe are there if you want company."

**Clementine talks to Max and Chloe for a few minutes while everyone outside cleans up the walker threat. A few minutes later, machine guns are heard firing from the woods. All of the walkers are dead and a group of armed soldiers appear from the woods to confront everybody outside. Rebecca sees them from the window. It's Carver's group!**

**Carver:** "Howdy folks!"

**Luke:** "Carver!"

**Inside the lodge...**

**Rebecca:** "Oh no. It's fucking Carver. He found us! Stay low you 3. We gotta hide upstairs. He's gonna come in here any minute."

**They all hide upstairs. Meanwhile outside, Carver talks to everyone outside**

**Carver:** "Hey there Luke! You already know what I'm gonna ask you. Where the fuck is my Rebecca?"

**Luke:** "I ain't telling you shit man."

**Carver** : "Maybe this will change your mind."

**Carver's people holds everyone at gunpoint outside. Negan escapes before he is seen. Carver punches Luke in the face and stabs him in the arm 3 times with a blade. Luke screams in agony but still stands. He still doesn't rat out Rebecca**

**Carver:** "Tough one aren't ya? Everyone inside. Now! We can discuss matters in there. I know she's hiding in there anyway."

**They all head inside. Carver's group ties up everyone and sits them down by a wall inside the lodge. Carver watches the tied up people while his group stations up at different points around the lodge to look for Rebecca and Alvin**

**Carver** : "I'm only gonna ask you people one more time. WHERE'S REBECCA?! REBECCA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW! If you know what's best for my baby. You have 10 seconds to come out or I'm gonna have to hurt some of these fine people down here!"

**Upstairs...**

**Alvin:** "We need to surrender. He's gonna start killing people if we don't."

**Clementine:** "I agree. People are gonna die if we don't."

**Rebecca:** "People are gonna fucking die if we do."

**Chloe** : "Max. I don't see Negan down there. He must of got away. I have an idea. How about all of us surrender down there to keep this guy happy while you sneak out that window and look for Negan. You do have the power after all super Max."

**Rebecca:** "That's not a bad idea. Make it quick though. Good luck. The rest of you. You ready to probably die?"

**Alvin:** "Let's just get this out the way."

**Chloe kisses Max before she leaves to look for Negan**

**Chloe:** "Good luck girl. I'll see you on the other side."

**Max:** "Always."

**Max leaves while Chloe, Clementine, Alvin and Rebecca all surrender to Carver**

**Carver:** "Well well well. Ain't that a pretty sight. Good to see you again. Put them down with the rest Philip. 

**Philip:** "You got it."

**Philip ties them up and sits them down with the rest**

**Carver** : "So then. Is there anyone else lurking about we should be looking out for?"

**Rebecca:** "No."

**Carver:** "I find that very hard to believe. Look at all these new folk who got dragged into your shit with you. I'd imagine there's more of you and---"

**One of Carver's soldiers standing at the window, gets shot dead from outside. Negan shot him. Carver, Philip and the remaining 2 soldiers take cover**

**Carver:** "Oh. So is that so then? I guess I'll play that way too then."

**Carver marches Walter out into the middle and shoots him in the head. Everyone screams at what they're witnessing**

**Carver** : "THAT WAS FOR OUR MAN! I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice! You're gonna come out now or I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and put a bullet in the back of their head. Your choice!" **He shouts to Negan**

**Carver:** "Alrighty then. You're up next girl."

**Sarita** : "NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

**Carver marches Sarita out into the middle**

**Carver:** "You coming out or do I have to kill her? We can do this all night!"

**Negan shoots Carver and he falls. He stands back up and shoots Sarita, killing her**

**Carver:** "YEAH! You fucking thought you got me! Alright then. If that doesn't make you come out then I know what will. Philip! Grab the kid. She's next."

**Philip grabs Clementine and marches her out into the middle**

**Rick:** "NOO! DON'T YOU DARE! SHE'S JUST A FUCKING KID!"

**Clementine is very visibly scared! She starts crying inside while Carver holds his gun to her head**

**Carver:** "Come on then! You gonna come out or am I killing the kid?"

**Rick:** "NEGAN! DON'T DO IT! JUST COME OUT ALREADY MAN! I DON'T WANNA WATCH CLEMENTINE DIE! IT'S FUCKING CLEMENTINE! SHE'S ONLY 11!"

**Negan doesn't fire and comes out with his hands up**

**Carver:** "Ah. So the dumbass actually listened? Phillip, tie him up."

**Before Philip can walk up to Negan to tie him up, Negan pulls out his sidearm and fires pot shots at them before fleeing away with Max**

**Carver:** "SON OF A BITCH! RUN AWAY YOU COWARD. WE'LL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY! Philip, Bonnie, Troy, grab these people and get them in the truck. We're moving out. I'm done dicking around in here."

**Max and Negan successfully escape into the woods. Carver and his people takes everyone else away into a truck and heads back to their camp with them**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying Season 2 so far. Be warned that the next chapter may contain explicit content that you may find disturbing. Please read with caution.


	3. Great Evil Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and the group, after meeting new people at the ski lodge and reuniting with Rick, all get attacked by carver and his people. Many people are killed during this chaos with the rest being captured and taken away to Carver's camp. It's up to the lone wolf survivors Max and Negan, to come up with a plan to rescue their kidnapped friends. Great great evil awaits the kidnapped people and their time at the camp is going to very quickly spiral into chaos and complete insanity. Not even god can save them from the twisted stuff that's about to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this chapter may contain very explicit content that some readers may find very disturbing. Proceed with caution. You have been warned.

**Chapter 3:** Great Evil Part 1

**10 minutes later after Carver and his people leave in the truck with the captured people, Negan and Max come out of hiding and head inside the lodge to discuss to each other on what they're gonna do next**

**Negan** : "Yo Max. You're the only one who got away?"

**Max:** "Yeah. Everyone else got taken by those...people. They are sick monsters."

**Negan:** "Seems that way. And I thought I was the crazy psychopath. Like damn. Look at these dead bodies. Those people ain't fucking around I'll tell you that and if that one dude who said they rape children and girls is correct then that means Clementine and your friend Chloe could be in serious danger."

**Max:** "Fuck. You're right."

**Negan:** "It's gonna take some effort to find their camp but we gotta do it if we want to save everyone. We can't just leave them hanging like that."

**Max:** "What do you propose we do?"

**Negan:** "We gotta load up and go out scouting. The dropped a few of their weapons behind before they left so at least we have something to work with. Come on, we need to rest first before we look for them. Help me dump these bodies out the back so we can sleep for the night."

**Max:** "Are you sure we're fine and they won't come back?"

**Negan:** "Those fuckers ain't coming back here. They don't have the balls to go out hunting for 2 people they never met. They got the people they wanted plus some bonusses."

**Negan and Max dump the dead bodies outside of the lodge so they can rest for the night**

**Negan:** "That's the last of the bodies. Best get some shut eye while you can Max. We're waking up early to hunt down these assholes. Goodnight."

**Max:** "Goodnight Negan."

**They both lie down by the fireplace and head to sleep. They both wake up early in the morning**

**Negan** : "You awake?"

**Max:** "Yeah. Just about."

**Negan:** "I made you some peaches and beans. It's not the best food but it's all I could find from Walter's stash. Try and enjoy it. We're gonna be busy today."

**Negan and Max both have breakfast before heading outside**

**Outside...**

**Negan** : "Well. Looks like we do have a lead. These tracks from their truck are still there. If these tracks stay here the whole way through, this could lead us right to their camp. You ready to move out?"

**Max** : "Maybe we should grab the supplies before we leave? We might not come back here."

**Negan** : "Good point. I'll help you pack that bag of yours with the stuff. Could keep us going a good bit."

**Negan packs Max's bag with supplies before they leave to follow the truck trail**

**Meanwhile at Carver's camp, everyone is locked in a courtyard. This is where the victims are held. Clementine and her group are all there right now**

**Clementine:** "So is that it? We're just locked here?"

**Rick:** "Looks like it Clem. Locked in here like wild fucking animals. Some community these bastards have."

**Chloe:** "I SWEAR IF YOU GUYS HAVE HURT MY MAX, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROATS OUT!" **She yells at the guards standing outside**

**Rick:** "Clem. I'm worried about your friend Chloe. She's losing it. Max being still out there is driving her nuts. I'm worried about her."

**Clementine:** "How's the rest?"

**Rick:** "Rebecca's been pissed ever since she got here. Alvin is upset but he's holding on. Luke on the other hand just looks dazed and confused. Can never tell what that kid is up to."

**Clementine:** "Who's that over there?"

**Rick:** "They haven't spoke to you yet? So that's Mike. He's pretty chill but he's a bit of an asshole when he's tired. The other girl over there is Jane. She is weird as fuck. Mike told me they caught her lurking about outside the yard covered in the grossest shit. I can't get around to what she's up to but I think I don't wanna know."

**Clementine:** "Maybe I should say hi to them?"

**Rick:** "It's your call. If that's what you wanna do then go for it. Mike is pretty chill anyway. Between me and you though, you should maybe check on Alvin and Rebecca to see if they're alright. That baby of hers seems like it's gonna come in a few days I'd wager."

**Clementine** : "Okay. I'll speak to them."

**Rick:** "Atta girl. You're a brave one for your age. I'm quite impressed."

**Clementine:** "Everyone always underestimates me."

**Rick:** "Yeah. I can tell hahaha. Anyways, off you go. Go speak to them and check back with me in a few, I'm gonna try seeing if I can exploit anything in here that may get us out."

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**Clementine talks to Mike**

**Clementine:** "Hey there."

**Mike** : "Oh. What's up? They never told me your name."

**Clementine** : "Clementine."

**Mike:** Well hey there Clementine, I'm Mike. Something you want to tell me?"

**Clementine:** "What's it like here?"

**Mike** : "You want my advice girl? It's a fucking shit show. Last week I'm not sure if anyone told you, 2 girls that used to be in this pen got assaulted and murdered by that man Philip and Carver just sat and fucking let it happen. It's fucked up. I worry for my life that shit will happen to you next. Seeing a kid get that shit happen to them will fuck me up inside. I don't wanna imagine it."

**Clementine is scared into silence**

**Mike** : "Yeah. You don't have to say anything. I know you're scared shitless. I don't blame you. If it comes to anything, I will die to make sure that shit doesn't happen to you or at least die brutalising that asshole if he does."

**Clementine talks to Alvin**

**Clementine:** "Are you okay Alvin?"

**Alvin:** "Despite being locked in a cage and Rebecca always being angry, I'm good. I've been better but I'm good. What about you Clem? What's on your mind?"

**Clementine:** "Trying to find a way out."

**Alvin** : "To be honest, I'm trying too. They ain't gonna make it easy on us this time though. They definitely upped the defences since we was last here, I'll tell you that."

**Rick signals Clementine and she talks to him alone**

**Rick:** "Looks like I found something. You see that half broken ladder and the rope next to it?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah."

**Rick:** "I could lift you up that rope and you can jump to the ladder and onto the roof. Maybe you can sneak to that guy's office and cause a distraction and then maybe open the gate for us when they're not looking. First let's see if you can make the ladder."

**Rick helps Clementine by lifting her up on the rope. Before she can reach the ladder, the gate opens and she quickly drops to the floor in a panic. The guard notices them messing with the rope and gets angry**

**Troy:** "Rise and shine fellas! You guys gonna be working today and---WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU 2 DOING?! Don't fucking mess with shit in here!"

**Clementine:** "Sorry sir."

**Troy:** "You fucking better be! It's your first day and I'm already telling your ass off. It better be the last. Anyway, you 3 are going with me to help the boys with the outside wall. As for you little girl, you're going with Bonnie into the armory to fill magazines. Rebecca, Alvin. Bill said he's waiting for you both in his office."

**Rick, Mike and Luke all head outside to do their job on the outside perimeter wall with Troy watching them. Clementine fills magazines in the armory with Bonnie. Rebecca and Alvin both head up to Carver's office**

**At the armory 5 minutes later...**

**Bonnie:** "There you go! Good job kid. You done a good job today. I found this while sitting in here. Thought you might want to wear it. It's your size."

**Bonnie gives Clementine a winter coat**

**Bonnie:** "Anyway, Troy said you should join the wall team when you're done in here so you best get to that. He doesn't like waiting. I'll let him know you're coming."

**Clementine leaves the armory to head to the outside wall but before she gets there, she's interrupted by Carver who has a quick word with her**

**Carver:** "There you are you little shit! Troy fucking told me you where messing with shit in the yard. We don't exactly tolerate trouble makers around here. We don't give a damn about your age so I'm going to let you off with 1 warning only. Anymore shit from you girl and you're about to feel a whole new world of pain. Philip will make sure of that. Watch yourself. Now move along and get going wherever you're going. Beat it!"

**Clementine continues on and heads outside to join the wall team**

**Luke** : "Clem! There you are. We just have to board up these windows. Easy enough. We gotta do it fast or Troy will get mad at us. Fucking asshole."

**Everyone begins boarding up windows and empty gaps in the fence. Clementine before she finishes boarding up a window gets attacked by a walker who slips through**

**Clementine:** "AHHH! HELP! There's a walker, I---OOF!"

**Clementine tries to hit the walker with her window board but she loses grip of it and it bonks her on the head, knocking her down to the floor while the walker comes closer to her to try and eat her**

**Clementine:** "HELP! HELP!"

**Troy runs in with a gun and saves her. He is very visibly annoyed at Clementine**

**Troy:** "For fuck sake! Can't you do anything fucking right today?! First you mess with the fence in the yard, now you can't even do a simple fucking task without creating a fuss? Bill's not gonna be happy with this. Wait till I tell him how fucking stupid you're being."

**Rick:** "WOAH! What the fuck is your problem man?! She's just a fucking kid! Stop treating her like utter shit."

**Troy** : "Listen here jackass, I ain't talking to you. Mind your own business."

**Luke:** "Fucking asshole" **He whispers to himself**

**Luke stares at Troy in a moody way**

**Troy:** "The fuck are you looking at pretzel boy?"

**Luke:** "I don't know but it's looking back."

**Troy:** "Ha fucking ha. Everyone get back inside. You girl. You're coming with me. Bill's not gonna like your shit today. I already told him what you done earlier. You're in deep trouble now!"

**Mike:** "Leave her alone man! Cut the girl some slack."

**Troy:** "You my boss or something? Didn't think so. So shut up."

**Mike** : "Yeah, fuck you too man." **He says to himself while staring at Troy**

**Everyone heads back into the yard. Troy takes Clementine to Carver's office**

**Carver's office...**

**Troy:** "Hey Bill! Take this trouble maker and decide what to do with her ass. Fucking idiot couldn't even do one simple job outside the wall without making a fuss of it. She's your responsibility now. Bitch is fucking useless to me."

**Carver:** "Don't worry Troy, I've got this. You're dismissed. Go back to your post."

**Troy leaves**

**Carver** : "I did warn you girl that things ain't gonna be pretty if I had to talk to you again. You see that girl on that chair? That's where you're gonna be next. Once Philip gets up here, you're gonna wish you didn't fuck up."

**Clementine looks over at the chair the other girl is on. She notices that the girl on the chair was brutally assaulted and murdered. As soon as she notices this, Clementine starts getting really scared. Carver notices her fear and laughs at her**

**Carver:** "Ah. So you've noticed what happened to her? Being scared ain't gonna save you hahaha. You're in for a whole world of pain."

**Clementine starts shivering in fear. She is terrified! Carver radios for Philip to come up to the office**

**Carver:** "Philip?"

**Philip (Radio):** "Yeah Bill? What's up?"

**Carver:** "Get your ass up here. I have another person for you to do you know what to if you're up for it."

**Philip (Radio)** : "Oh. That's good to hear. I'll be right up."

**Clementine continues to shiver in fear**

**Carver:** "I'll leave you to your thoughts girl. Have fun with Philip. Well only he's gonna have the fun. I'll see you later bitch. Sit tight now."

**Carver leaves the office and locks Clementine inside. A few minutes later, Philip opens the door to the office**

**Philip:** "Oh. Why hello there. I'm Philip and I'm going to be your host today of what will be quite the experience for you, I hope you're ready girl because I know I am mwahahaha!"

**Clementine begins cowering in fear while Philip mercilessly laughs at her before getting ready to savagely assault her**

**Clementine:** "NO! NO!!! PLEASE NO!"

**Philip pulls out a knife and brings it close to Clementine. He draws some blood from her arm. Clementine can already feel the pain.**

**Clementine:** "Oh god! NOOO! PLEASE STOP!"

**Philip:** "Stop? Why I'm only getting started. Oops! Did I just draw more blood? My bad hahaha!"

**Clementine:** "NOO!!"

**Philip draws more blood from Clementine's arm before targeting her other arm. After a few more screams later, he stabs her repeatedly in the upper half of her body.**

**Clementine begins screaming and she is heard from inside the yard by everyone else** ****

**Inside the yard...**

**Rick** : "What the fuck is that noise!?"

**Mike's jaw drops**

**Mike:** "Clementine..."

**Rick:** "What? What are you on about?!"

**Mike:** "There's no nice way to put this but...she's being assaulted. By that Philip guy."

**Rick's face turns white in shock before turning red in anger. Everybody else is shocked too**

**Rick** : "No. WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MONSTERS WOULD DO THIS TO AN 11 YEAR OLD KID?!"

**Rebecca:** "We did warn you guys. They're the worst kind. God. I am so sorry I dragged you lot into this shit!"

**Rick:** "It's not your fault Rebecca. These assholes are gonna FUCKING DIE FOR THIS THOUGH! That girl is a fucking angel and if they've killed her, I swear to fucking god!"

**Clementine is still heard screaming while Philip is still heard laughing!**

**Chloe:** "God. She doesn't sound good. I feel so bad for her! Where's Max when you need her? And Negan. Where are they?"

**Rick:** "I don't know but they better save us soon! I can't just sit here and listen to Clem getting raped by those...monsters. I'm gonna pass out from the pain of imagining what's going on up there! I can't take it!"

**Clementine is still heard screaming!**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how disturbing this chapter was (with the rape), I decided not to describe the event in any further detail. For anyone who read to the end, I hope you're okay and you continue enjoying my stories.


	4. Great Evil Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped, Clementine and the group now all reside in a small camp led by a man known as Carver. Negan and Max are on their way soon to rescue them but they have no current leads on where to find them. The are currently hunting their friends down. Meanwhile in the camp, shit has hit the fan and Clementine has already aroused the attention of Carver when she messed with a rope in the yard in an attempt to escape. After a day of work with the boys at the wall perimeter, Clementine got attacked by walkers and the guard saved her and is now even more pissed off at her. That being said, she was sent to Carver's office to receive punishment. It turned out that her punishment actually involves being brutally assaulted by Carver's right hand man Philip. As nasty as this is, he done just that and Clementine is in serious danger! Negan and Max must hurry up if they wish to stop this madness from continuing and if they want to save Clementine and her friends from these sick monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader warning. Graphic violence and/or explicit content may occur. Read with caution.

**Chapter 4:** Great Evil part 2

**A few hours earlier before Clementine was assaulted, Negan and Max both find an outpost in the middle of the woods**

**Negan** : "Well fuck me gently. You see that small camp there?"

**Max:** "Yeah."

**Negan:** "This could be a small outpost. We could maybe gain information on where their main base is. The place they're holding your friends."

**Max:** "There's a few guards here though. How do you suppose we sneak in?"

**Negan:** "There's probably one dumbass sleeping in the tent. We could probably sneak in there and interrogate him for some quick info about what we're dealing with. Sit behind me. I'm gonna go for it."

**Negan starts approaching the tent and gets spotted. He gets shot dead**

**Max:** "Fuck. Gotta rewind and cause a distraction." **Max says to herself when she watches Negan die**

**Max rewinds time and warns Negan before he tries to sneak in again**

**Max:** "Surely that guard there will see you. Maybe I should throw something near him to make him look the other way."

**Negan:** "Good thinking Max. Do it quickly so I can get in that tent to that guy."

**Max throws a rock next to the guard that spotted Negan earlier and he walks up to it to see what it is**

**Guard:** "The hell is that? Who's throwing rocks? Seriously guys, this ain't fucking funny."

**Negan sneaks into the tent while the guard is distracted**

**Inside the tent...**

**Negan:** "Wake up asshole. Don't move, don't scream. Just need to ask you a few questions."

**Negan holds a knife to the guard's throat and asks him questions**

**Negan:** "Do you know a guy who goes by the name of Carver?"

**Guard:** "I don't know what you're talking...about."

**Negan slightly jabs the knife closer to his throat**

**Negan:** "I'm not fucking around. Answer the fucking question!"

**Guard:** "He's a leader. Of a community nearby."

**Negan:** "Where is this community located? Tell me now or I'll fucking slit your throat. WHERE IS IT!?"

**Guard:** "Down just a little bit south that way. Big building. It's called Howe's Hardware. You can't miss it. There's lots of guards though. Lots of them. You won't stand...a...chance..." **He mutters while coughing**

**Negan** : "I'll take my chances buddy. Thanks for being a good help. Now may you rest in peace!"

**Guard:** "Wait...I---"

**Negan slits the guard's throat and leaves the tent. Before he can get back to Max, the same guard who spotted him earlier spots him again**

**Negan:** "Ah shit."

**Guard:** "Kill him."

**Negan:** "Wait! I can explai---"

**The guard kills Negan. Max rewinds time. Negan comes out of the tent again. Max throws a rock to distract the guard again**

**Guard:** "Another fucking rock? That's it! Who's fucking with me?!"

**Negan slips by undetected and regroups with Max**

**Negan:** "I got what we need. Also, thanks for distracting that fucker again."

**Max:** "You're welcome. So what have you got?"

**Negan** : "I got a brief location on where this asshole's camp is. The guy I spoke to said they're down south that way at a hardware store called Howe's. Said it's heavily guarded."

**Max:** "That's no problem for me. I have a plan Negan. We can do this."

**Negan:** "Okay then. If you say so. Let's move out that way before any of these fucks notices Mr sleeping beauty in that tent."

**Negan and Max both make their way down in the direction that Carver's camp is in. They travel for at least 2-3 hours before they find it. They lurk in the woods with binoculars. They scout it before even thinking about moving in on it**

**Negan** : "Wow. This must be it. Look at that shit! No wonder these motherfuckers where ready to grab a shit load of people. Here. have a look with these and tell me if you see anything."

**Negan gives Max the binoculars and she scouts out the camp. She sees Rick and the group inside the courtyard. Clementine is currently inside the office with Philip**

**Max:** "This is the place. I see Rick and the rest in that courtyard. Looks like it's sealed off by a powered gate."

**Negan:** "Damn. They got the place locked down tight then. Is there anything that may suggest a weakness to their defences?"

**Max:** "Give me a second..."

**Max continues looking through the binoculars and she notices Clementine inside the office being assaulted and stabbed by Philip. She saw it through the office window! Max's face turns pale white in shock!**

**Max:** "Oh my god! Holy shit! Clementine!"

**Negan:** "Wait. What's wrong? What do you see?"

**Max starts vomiting on the floor in front of her at what she's seeing**

**Max:** "Take a look yourself. Through that window. Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Negan is shocked!**

**Negan** : "Holy shit. That is fucked up! Looks like I know who I'm beating the shit out of when I get the chance. Sick fucking bastard. She's gonna be scarred for life after that. Fuck me. We need to get in there now! I can't just watch anymore of that sick shit, I mean just look at her! She looks fucking traumatised!"

**Inside the office, Clementine is visibly traumatised while Philip continues to violently stab her. Along with the knife stabs, he starts beating her up by punching her several times in the face. He then leaves her on a chair and leaves the room. Clementine is still conscious and is in very deep pain, while severely bleeding all over. She has blood holes all over her jacket.**

**Negan:** "Man. She looks so fucking out of it! She's just left sitting there bleeding to death. Like what kind of SICK FUCKS ARE THESE?!"

**Max:** "Oh shit. Negan! Over that way! There's dozens of walkers coming!"

**Negan:** "Oh fuck! That could be our scapegoat when we get in there. If we lead that fucking herd right towards the camp, we could get everyone out when madness hits that place. Guards will be too busy dealing with them to even realise that their victims are escaping."

**A herd is slowly approaching the camp**

**Negan:** "Look Max! There's an opening right there. Garage entrance isn't sealed. No one's watching it. Now's our chance."

**They sneak inside the garage entrance and are currently taking cover inside the main lot outside the courtyard. Multiple guards are heard walking by as Negan and Max continue to sneak through the lot and towards Carver's office**

**Negan:** "Close call there. Fuckers nearly saw us. Looks like that office is just up there. We should quickly grab Clementine and then think about how we get the others out of that pen without the guards noticing. Stay close Max."

**They sneak upstairs and into Carver's office. To their surprise, the door isn't locked and they are able to just walk inside and check on Clementine, who is completely paralysed while uncontrollably shivering and shaking in fear on the chair. She has blood holes coming from her top and lower half of her body and has a severely bruised face**

**Max:** "Holy shit! CLEM! CLEM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? What the fuck did they do to you?"

**Clementine slowly turns her head towards Max and slowly replies to her while still shaking and shivering in pain**

**Clementine:** "I...really...don't...want...to...talk about it. A guy came in and...and...and...stabbed me...repeatedly. He punched me in the face multiple times too."

**Max:** "Oh my god! Can you even see? Your face looks really bad."

**Clementine** : "No. It's quite hard. Don't let go of me okay?"

**Max:** "You're bleeding! Like a lot!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Because he stabbed me in places. Like I told you. I really...don't feel...good. I can never unsee what I saw today."

**Max:** "Are you able to move?"

**Clementine:** "Just barely. Can you help me move?"

**Max:** "Of course. Then we're gonna make this bastard pay!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I...hope so."

**Negan and Max both help Clementine get up. She still has blood holes coming out of her due to the stab wounds. Negan carries Clementine**

**Negan:** "I got you kid. We should go before---"

**Philip walks in**

**Philip** : "Well well well. Look what we have here. Intruders."

**Negan** : "You sick fucking bastard! How could you do that to a little fucking girl!"

**Philip:** "Oh. That? It was nothing personal. Just business."

**Negan:** "Nothing personal? You having a fucking laugh right now?"

**Philip:** "What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? Try killing me."

**Negan:** "I plan on."

**They start fighting. Negan gains the upper hand and pins Philip down to the floor**

**Negan** : "And look who's victorious! Not you anyway."

**Philip:** "You want a fucking medal now? Go on then. Finish me off. See if I give a shit."

**Negan:** "I'm sure Clementine will enjoy every moment of this."

**Max:** "Clem. You don't have to see this if you don't want to."

**Clementine:** "I want to. Just fucking do it! I want to see this piece of shit die!"

**Negan:** "It's gonna get messy Clem."

**Clementine:** "I know."

**Negan:** "Alright then."

**Philip:** "You see? She ain't afraid like you."

**Negan:** "Afraid? You fucking stabbed her repeatedly! You nearly killed her! You sick bastard! Now I'm gonna stab you! But not actual stabs. I mean I'm gonna stab you with the end of this crowbar. To your face!"

**Philip:** "You don't have the balls, you---"

**Negan bashes Philip in the face with a crowbar and begins shouting**

**Negan** : "HUH! WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE SAYING?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THIS CROWBAR TURNING YOUR FACE INTO MUSH!"

**Philip:** "Go...fuck...yourself...---"

**Negan bashes Philip in the face again and now continues to repeatedly bash his face violently with the crowbar until his face turns into mush. Clementine and Max watch this happen as Negan continues taking his rage out on Philip's destroyed face. He eventually stops**

**Negan** : "Damn! I've never felt so much better about myself bashing a guy's face into mush like this guy. Fucking sick bastard deserved every second of it."

**Clementine:** "I won't...say...I enjoyed that but to be honest, I kind of did enjoy that."

**Negan:** "I'd imagine you would of. He fucking stabbed you repeatedly and almost killed you."

**Clementine:** "So what now?"

**Negan:** "Wait. There's a PA system on that desk. Speakers are out in the parking lot I think. We could use that to draw the herd in."

**Clementine:** "You're leading a herd into this place? That's actually not the worst idea. It would help us all escape. I think I saw music discs in that drawer. You could play that on the thingy and play it through the mic. Should be loud enough."

**Negan:** "Good thinking! Let's get this baby fired up!"

**Negan turns on the PA system and plays loud music through the mic that plays through the speakers in the parking lot. This draws the herd over that now attacks the camp! This ruckus distracts all of the guards and sends them to the roof to deal with the threat. Carver unlocks the yard gate and drags everyone outside to confront them**

**Carver:** "So this is how you treat us?! You stab us in the back and have one of your people draw walkers into our own community? You thought you'd get an easy escape didn't you? Well now it's my turn to have fun. Oh who do I kill first? Oh right. I know. YOU!"

**Carver grabs Alvin and holds him at gunpoint**

**Rebecca:** "BILL! NOO!"

**Carver:** "Shut the fuck up bitch. If I'm going down, then this fucker is going down with me."

**Carver shoots Alvin, killing him**

**Rebecca:** "NO!!! ALVIN!!!!"

**Rebecca starts crying and gets mad at Carver**

**Carver:** "Who's next?"

**Negan appears with Clementine in his arms since she can barely walk. He puts her down on the floor and points his gun at Carver**

**Negan:** "You are!"

**Negan shoots Carver in the leg to disarm and immobilize him**

**Negan:** "My oh my, what to do with you..."

**Carver:** "I should of shot you back at the lodge when I had the chance. I should of shot the girl anyway when you surrendered."

**Negan:** "Well look where we are now. Clementine. Would you like to do the honours? If you can stand up that is."

**Everyone stares in shock at Clementine**

**Rick** : "Holy shit! Clem?! You look...terrible. Are you alright? The fuck did they do to you?"

**Clementine** : "Shit I'll never unsee but killing this guy just like the other guy upstairs will make me feel so much better!"

**Carver:** "Go on then girl! At least admit you was scared shitless back up there. Now you think you're some tough bitch? You ain't shit, you---"

**Clementine shoots Carver in the head**

**Rick:** "Well then. I guess that's over. We should leave before---CLEM! WHAT THE HELL?! CALM DOWN!"

**Clementine unloads a whole clip into Carver's head before repeatedly bashing his face with a crowbar while screaming ferociously at him**

**Rick** : "CLEM! CALM DOWN! I think you got him!"

**Clementine:** "Sorry. I just had to. I've been waiting a good while to unleash my inner rage."

**Rick:** "With what they done to you, I don't blame you for being that mad. You're fucking bleeding all over. You my friend are one tough bitch. I guess trauma like that will do that to you."

**Clementine nods at Rick's statement**

**Rick** : "This herd is all over the fucking place. We could escape while the guards are busy dealing with them. We could pass through the herd."

**Mike:** "How the fuck do you suppose we do that? The place is surrounded!"

**Jane:** "Cover yourself in walker guts. You can pass through them without being detected. They can't tell you from one of them when you're covered in their smell. I've done it many times."

**Mike:** "The first thing I fucking hear you say and it's some crazy shit. How can you be sure this'll work?"

**Jane:** "Just trust me okay? It'll work."

**Clementine:** "She's right. It's how I once escaped an infested city known as Savannah. David, Lee and I discovered this."

**Rick:** "Oh shit. You did? Good one Lee. Ha. Guess I'll trust you then. We're doing it."

**They all head outside into the parking lot to gut a walker and cover themselves in guts so that they can blend in through the herd**

**To be continued...**


	5. Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped, brutalised and bossed about, Clementine and the group with the help of Max and Negan, managed to defeat the foul monsters who kidnapped them and they have to now make their escape from the camp through a massive herd in the middle of the night. This may sound easy by the fact that they can cover their smell to blend in but this will soon be proven to not be very easy as the group will soon find out that Clementine, due to her wounds, cannot blend in without her blood being scented by the walkers. It's up to the group to protect Clementine during this escape otherwise she along with others might not make it!

**Chapter 5:** Blending In

**Outside of the hardware store, Clementine and the group are preparing to gut themselves in walker blood so they can blend in but before Clementine covers herself in guts, she is stopped by Negan who tells her not to as it's dangerous**

**Negan** : "Clementine! DON'T!"

**Clementine:** "Wait. Why?"

**Negan:** "You have open wounds. Firstly, they'll still be able to smell you because of your blood from your wounds. Secondly, covering an open wound in walker blood is a death sentence for you. If walker blood enters your your own blood system, it has the same effect as being bitten. Not many folk know this but the reason the bite infects people is because walker's blood will enter your system when you get bit. So theoretically, if you manually put walker blood into your system by covering an open wound with walker blood, it will kill you just as fast as a bite. You're gonna have to get through this herd without covering yourself. The rest of us can cover ourselves."

**Clementine** : "Wow. I never actually thought of that. Thanks Negan. You basically saved me from killing myself. But how do I get through the herd then without being able to blend?"

**Negan:** "I know it's best to split up when walking through a herd while blending, but I'm gonna stick close to you and protect you. You can probably barely see 2 feet in front of you with that bruised up face of yours anyway."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. It's not the easiest to see. I guess being beaten up will cause that. Thank god they're dead. We made sure of that."

**Negan:** "Yes. We did. How are you feeling anyway?"

**Clementine:** "I'm hurt all over still. I did get stabbed a lot. Regarding the assault, I can still feel how painful that was. It's something I'll never forget."

**Negan:** "You ain't ever gonna forget something like that."

**Clementine** : "No. I won't."

**Negan:** "Are the rest of you ready to go? You all covered up?"

**The group all nods at Negan**

**Negan** : "Everyone, you all have to split up and move slowly through the herd until we get past them. Then we all should meet up somewhere. There's like a tourist trap spot nearby in the woods. We can all wait there for each other."

**Everyone starts walking through the herd. Negan stays close to Clementine and guards her with his life as they push through the herd. Fear can be seen on Clementine's face but she manages to hold her nerve and stays quiet to minimise the attention she draws**

**Negan** : "You're doing good Clem. Just stay brave okay?"

**Clementine nods at him**

**Negan** : "Should be out of here soon. Just keeping pushing this way---OH SHIT!"

**Negan attracts too many walkers and they all pile on top of him. Clementine pulls out her gun and saves him by shooting all the walkers on top of him**

**Negan:** "Jesus. A little close don't you think? Thanks kid."

**Clementine nods at him again. They continue pushing through the herd. As they continue pushing through, Max and Chloe are seen getting attacked by walkers. Luke rushes over to help them and they all end up running through the walkers and venturing off into the distance. A large group of walkers from the herd chases after them**

**Negan** : "Fuck sake. Looks like they didn't get the memo to move slowly. Lets just hope they made it out alive and not too many of them decide to follow them. We can't go running after them right now until we're clear of this herd. We gotta keep moving forward."

**Clementine acknowledges and stays quiet. Before they make it out of the herd, Clementine collapses to the floor in pain and cannot stand back up!**

**Negan** : "Clementine! What's wrong?!"

**Clementine:** "Pain! It...hurts! I can't move. Please...help me!"

**Negan:** "Fuck! I guess I got no other choice. It's now or never."

**Negan grabs Clementine and carries her in both hands and makes a run for it through the herd. He makes it outside of the herd successfully and makes his way to the meeting point while carrying Clementine**

**Negan:** "Alright! We're out! Meeting point is this way. You want me to still carry you?"

**Clementine:** "Please, yes. I can't walk right now. I'm sorry."

**Negan:** "Listen kid, it ain't your fault. Nothing to be sorry about. Let's get you to the meeting point and lay you down so you can rest for a bit okay?"

**Clementine:** "That does sound good."

**Later at the meeting point, Rick, Negan, Clementine, Rebecca, Mike and Jane all make it there alive. Max, Chloe and Luke are nowhere to be seen**

**Negan:** "You guys made it!"

**Mike:** "Damn. The kid made it? I thought she was dead meat with all that blood coming from her."

**Negan:** "We came close. I protected her."

**Mike:** "Good job man. That girl I'd imagine has been through enough already."

**Negan:** "With the violence, I'd imagine so. She seems very tough now. Still in pain but she's a tough one. Very brave."

**Mike:** "Looks like it. She looked like she was ready to light a nuke when she shot up Carver like that."

**Rick** : "Clementine has turned the way I always hoped my Carl would turn out to be. Tough and brave."

**Jane:** "I still think she can be tougher."

**Mike:** "Listen here smelly breath, nobody asked you."

**Jane:** "Okay then. What's eating you?"

**Mike:** "Idiot loners."

**Jane:** "Go fuck yourself."

**Rebecca:** "Will you both stop fucking arguing?! Give me a break please."

**They stop arguing**

**Rebecca** : "Thank you. Now can you guys please think of a way to find Luke and the others? I also need a better place to rest than here. I might be having the baby soon. I can feel it."

**Negan:** "Tell you what. Mike can you go check that museum over there? I'll check this store just down here. As for you Jane, you can look for Luke and the girls. Rick, stay here and protect Rebecca and Clem."

**Jane:** "Fine."

**Mike:** "Can do."

**Rick:** "Of course. I'd protect that girl with my life. She's like a daughter to me."

**Everybody does their assigned jobs**

**Meanwhile with Luke, Max and Chloe, They are trapped in a caravan and are surrounded by walkers**

**Chloe** : "How the hell do we get outta here!? They're everywhere!"

**Luke:** "I don't know! This yelling doesn't help me think dammit!"

**Max:** "Well we have to get out somehow."

**Luke:** "Man. I don't know. How did we get ourselves stuck like this?"

**Chloe:** "Uh...we ran in here?"

**Luke:** "Alright smartass. Wait. Maybe we can use the skylight."

**Chloe:** "We need something to reach up so we can climb out."

**Luke:** "Maybe we can use that cabinet to reach up. Help me push it."

**They tip over and push a wooden cabinet towards the skylight so they can climb out of it. They climb onto the roof but the walkers have the caravan surrounded at all sides**

**Luke** : "FUCK! DOES THIS SHIT EVER END!?"

**Chloe:** "Are we just screwed? They have us surrounded. No way out."

**Luke:** "Seems like we are. Just...fuck!"

**Jane shows up and distracts the walkers away from the caravan**

**Jane:** "HEY! OVER HERE! Come and eat me you fuckers!" **She yells at the walkers**

**Luke:** "Is that jane? JANE! What are you doing!?"

**Jane:** "Saving your sorry asses! Get out of there while they're after me!"

**Luke** : "What about you?"

**Jane:** "Don't worry about me! Save yourself and those girls!"

**The walkers all approach Jane while Luke and the girls manage to escape and run away to the meeting point. As they run off, Jane gets cornered by the walkers and gets eaten and killed. Luke sees her death in the distance**

**Luke** : "God dammit man. She died to save our asses. That was her dying wish. Rest in peace Jane. Come on you 2. I know where the meeting point is. Hopefully the rest made it there."

**They head to the meeting point**

**To be continued...**


	6. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and the group only barely just escaped the hardware store. The remaining survivors there are presumably run over by the herd. Everybody went to a meeting point but Luke, Max and Chloe didn't make it there immediately. They got trapped in a caravan and escaped with jane's help. Jane died helping them. When the group finally reunites as a whole, a new problem is about to face them. Rebecca is just about ready to give birth to a baby. How the group handles this will determine the fate of Rebecca and her new child in this brutal 6th episode of despair.

**Chapter 6:** New Life

**Luke, Max and Chloe all make it to the meeting point successfully**

**Rick** : "Oh shit! You 3 made it! Jane is out there looking for you."

**Luke:** "Uh yeah. About that..."

**Rick and Rebecca stare at him in minor sadness**

**Rick:** "I'm guessing she never made it then?"

**Luke:** "Nope. She died helping us out of a corner trap. She distracted a big group of lurkers and got eaten out there. It saved us though."

**Rick:** "Well at least she didn't go out for nothing then. How are the girls?"

**Luke:** "They're holding on. Right girls?"

**Max and Chloe both nod**

**Rick:** "Okay then. Got big news though. Rebecca said her water broke."

**Luke:** "Fuck. Baby's coming that fast?"

**Rick** : "Looks like it. We're gonna need to hurry with finding a place for her to give birth to it. Giving birth is gonna make a helluva lot of noise."

**Luke:** "You're not wrong about that."

**Rick** : "Mhm."

**Luke:** "What about Clem? How's she holding?"

**Rick:** "She's not doing so good. Those wounds are really getting to her. She's finding it hard to move right now. Her eyesight is kind of messed up too from that face bruise."

**Luke:** "Damn. I hope she's alright. She's a fighter."

**Rick:** "You're damn right she is."

**Meanwhile at the museum...**

**Mike talks to himself**

**Mike** : "Fucking place is run over. This place ain't gonna do good for Rebecca. Might as well find stuff here at least to take back."

**Mike finds a coat**

**Mike** : "A coat? Looks warm enough. Rebecca could wear this. It's got confederate colours but fuck it, it's better than nothing."

**Mike finds a locked office and sees 2 massive gallons of water behind the shutter**

**Mike** : "Damn! That's a lot of water. Shame it's behind this locked door. I could probably reach through that shutter gap and into the lock of the door."

**Mike reaches through the shutter gap to reach in to the lock but he gets grabbed by a walker on the other side!**

**Mike** : "JESUS!"

**Mike kills the walker with no scratches to his arm**

**Mike:** "Thought you could get me there, huh? Think again buckeroo. That was fucking close. Now to get this door open."

**Mike reaches through to the lock and opens the door to get the gallons of water. He lifts up both of them and starts making his way back to the meeting point**

**The meeting point...**

**Luke:** "Is that what I think I see? Where'd you find all of that?"

**Mike** : "Got lucky and unlucky as fuck. Found these behind a locked room. Bad news was I almost lost my fucking arm to a walker hiding in there but I got him."

**Luke:** "Good shit man."

**Mike** : "Save all of these for Rebecca. You can go through this water real fast. If anyone else wants water, head down to the river."

**Rebecca:** "Give Clementine a sip of water at least. She looks really sick."

**Clementine takes a sip of the water and then lies back down to rest**

**Clementine:** "Thank you." **She says while smiling cheerfully**

**Meanwhile, Negan is exploring at the shop building**

**Negan talks to himself**

**Negan:** "Interesting. This telescope shows a church over there across that river. Could be a good place to find supplies when we move out."

**Negan opens up the shutters to the store**

**Negan:** "You know, this might work. Place is secure enough and it's high up. Good place for Rebecca to give birth. I think I've seen what I need to see. I'm gonna head back before---shit."

**A stranger starts approaching the store. Negan hides out of sight. It's a kid. He talks to himself while looking around**

**Arvo:** "Doesn't look like anyone's up here."

**He continues searching and when he assumes it's clear, he calls his Russian friends up**

**Russian** 1 : "Find anything Arvo?"

**Arvo:** "No. Just trash. It's always trash."

**Russian 1** : "You got to hurry up. We need meds for your sister Natasha. She very sick and will die if not treated soon. Come on Arvo. We wasting time here. This place not got shit."

**They leave. Negan comes out of hiding and somebody else comes up who notices Negan. It's Kenny!**

**Kenny:** "So you saw those commie bastards too huh?"

**Negan:** "You can say that."

**Kenny:** "I'm telling you, they're fucking trouble. I used to have more people and those fuckers robbed and killed a bunch of us. Just me left. I'm trying to hunt them down for some revenge."

**Negan:** "You want them that bad? I'm just here to bring my group to this store. 1 of them is pregnant and is about to go in labour. We're trying to give birth to the child up here where it's safe from walkers." 

**Kenny:** "Good plan. I'd love to join you all but I have my own plans. Hunting those assholes down. Maybe we'll meet again but for now, I need to roll out. Good luck with the baby by the way."

**Negan:** "Uh, thank you?"

**Kenny:** "Anyways, see ya."

**Kenny leaves to chase after the Russians**

**Negan:** "That guy is a fucking bounty hunter and a half. I wonder who he is. I should probably tell the rest to come here now."

**Negan leaves and returns to the meeting point**

**Negan:** "I found a place for you Rebecca."

**Luke:** "Oh shit! Speak no sooner! Here they come! Grab the water and Clem and let's book it!"

**Walkers start approaching the group. They make a run for it to the store that Negan found and they hole up in there**

**Negan** : "Clem? You able to move? They're fucking coming up here!"

**Clementine:** "I can move. I can help."

**Negan:** "Nice! Help us shoot these fuckers that come up while Luke tries to move that cannon to block the gate."

**Clementine and Negan both hold off the walkers with gunfire while Luke and Mike pushes a display cannon to block the gate leading up to the store balcony. Before they fully block the gate with the cannon, the cannon falls through the floor and half of the deck collapses**

**Luke:** "Look out! They're still fucking coming! DEAL WITH THIS! It's now or never!"

**The walkers are still able to climb up the half broken deck**

**Negan:** "We gotta drop the whole deck! Clem! Take this and break that shit! I'll give you a boost!"

**Mike:** "Are you fucking crazy?!"

**Negan:** "Only way man. Or they'll keep coming."

**Negan gives Clementine a hatchet and boosts her up to the deck support so she can break it. She breaks it and the full deck collapses and the walkers are no longer able to climb up**

**Rick:** "Fuck me. Looks like that did it."

**Rebecca starts yelling. She's in labour!!**

**Rick:** "Oh shit! Here we go! I got this. I've done this before. I need you to lie down for me Rebecca and push!"

**Rebecca pushes and continues screaming**

**Rick** : "Push!"

**Rebecca pushes again. She takes a sip of water**

**Rick:** "Push!"

**Rebecca pushes again and the baby is born. Rick grabs the baby. Everyone looks at them in shock. They all smile at the birth of a new child. It's a boy!**

**Clementine** : "Oh my god! He's...so cute."

**Rebecca:** "The man did get his wish after all. It's a boy."

**Rick:** "Hey there Clem. You want to hold him? It's okay."

**Clementine** : "Please, yes."

**Clementine holds the baby in her wounded arms. The baby smiles at her and she smiles back. Clementine is now very happy**

**Rick:** "You're good at that. You're a natural."

**Chloe:** "You know, I think that kid really likes you Clem."

**Rick:** "Let's be honest, who doesn't like Clem?"

**Mike:** "Good point." 

**Negan:** "I'm starting to think this isn't a permanent solution. Maybe we should move out tomorrow after we rest for tonight?"

**Luke:** "But Rebecca though..."

**Rebecca:** "It's okay Luke. I can handle it. Best to find food for us all anyway than letting me slow you all down."

**Luke:** "Okay."

**Negan:** "We should keep heading north tomorrow. It's gonna get cold so I hope you can handle that."

**Clementine:** "What do we call the baby?"

**Rebecca:** "I'll let you name it Clementine."

**Clementine** : "What about...Alvin Junior?"

**Rebecca:** "Then he's Alvin Junior." 

**Rick:** "Looks like little AJ approves."

**Mike gives Rebecca the coat he found**

**Rebecca:** "Thank you."

**Next morning everyone begins walking north through the newly found snow**

**Rick:** "Rebecca! You're not doing so good. Are you alright?"

**Rebecca:** "I'm fine I---"

**Rebecca collapses to the ground**

**Rick:** "Rebecca!!"

**Luke:** "I knew this shit was a bad idea. Look at her. She's out of it. Rebecca? Are you there? Talk to me."

**Rebecca gives no response**

**Luke:** "Rebecca, talk to me! Shit! She's unconscious! Check for a heartbeat. Any fucking sign!"

**They all rush to her aid to check her for any sign of life from her. There is none**

**Luke:** "Man fuck! Is she...dead? Fuck me man! Oh fuck me! Fuck me! Not Becc! BECCA!"

**Rebecca turns and tries to eat the baby but Clementine swiftly stops her with a bullet to the head**

**Luke:** "Clementine! What the fuck!? You can't be firing a gun, you...OH shit..."

**Negan:** "She had to do it. She fucking turned and tried to take a chunk out of the baby."

**Luke:** "You saved that kid's ass. Just...fuck. How did this happen though?"

**Rick:** "Must of lost too much blood. It can happen. I guess Rebecca was the unlucky one."

**Luke:** "Well. Rest in piece Becca. We'll take care of AJ for you. Rest easy up there girl."

**Rick:** "We should probably move out. That gunshot has probably attracted every nearby walker."

**Negan:** "Agreed. Let's go."

**Everyone leaves Rebecca behind and they continue moving north through the snow**

**To be continued...**


	7. Trail of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Rebecca shortly after she gave birth to a new baby called Alvin Junior, what remains of the group all have to head through the snowy wastelands to eventually make it to wellington. What they don't know is the danger that they will be facing very shortly. It is up to the group to deal with this new threat as it arrives and they have to pray to god it isn't another Carver like situation otherwise the already traumatised Clementine will not be able to survive.

**Chapter 7:** Trail of Despair

**Later in the snow that day, the group continues pushing through the extremely cold weather with the new born baby. They eventually run into a stranger in the snow. It's a girl. She appears to be Russian. Negan questions the girl**

**Negan:** "Hello? Who are you? Are you gonna be trouble?"

**Natasha:** "I am Natasha. I wondering if you have medical stuff."

**Negan** : "What do you need medical stuff for?"

**Natasha:** "For me. I very sick. I need help or I get infected. Please. You have to help me."

**Rick:** "I'm guessing this girl ain't alone. She wouldn't be stupid enough to be alone. You got people around here?"

**Natasha** : "Yes. They hide out of sight. We hide for protection."

**Natasha's friends come out of hiding. It's the same people Negan and Kenny saw earlier by the observation deck. Negan doesn't mention that he's seen them before but he quietly whispers this information to Rick**

**Negan** : "Rick man. I've seen these people before. Myself and some dude I met back at the observation deck was watching them scout the place before scurrying off."

**Rick** : "Who's the dude you met? Maybe it's someone we know. What's he look like?"

**Negan:** "Big dude with long hair and a beard. Wears a brown trucker cap and a green coat."

**Rick:** "Wait a second. I think I know who that is. It fucking can't be. I thought he died. He never told you his name?"

**Negan:** "Nope. He never stuck around long to introduce himself."

**Rick:** "Know what he sounds like?"

**Negan:** "Sounds quite serious all the time. Like he's on a mission. Sounds like he originated from Florida by his accent."

**Rick:** "Oh yeah. That's fucking Kenny then. Has to be. So what'd he say about these guys?"

**Negan:** "He said they killed all his people and robbed them. Says he's the only one left and is hunting them down for revenge as we speak."

**Rick:** "Alright. That's all I need to know. We'll play this cool with these guys for now. No use putting the baby and Clementine in danger. That girl's already been through enough."

**Negan:** "Agreed. So how do we play this?"

**Rick:** "Let me do the talking. Trust me."

**Negan:** "Alright then."

**They stop whispering and Natasha along with her friends begin talking to the group**

**Natasha:** "Hello? Are you paying attention? These people. these are my friends."

**Russian 1:** "What you people doing out here?"

**Rick:** "We're out trying to find our way to a place called Wellington. We're not looking for trouble."

**Russian 1:** "You seen a man out here with beard? He have cap and he is asshole. Have you seen him?"

**Rick** : "Not sure who you're talking about."

**Russian 2:** "They got to be lying. No way asshole out on his own."

**Natasha: _(Speaks in Russian)_** "Let me handle this. We said we'd deal with these people peacefully."

**Mike:** "What the fuck is she saying? Speak English."

**Russian 2:** "None of your concern."

**Mike:** "What the hell do you guys want from us anyway?"

**Russian 2:** "You not got ears idiot? We looking for asshole who attacked us. Natasha also wondering if you have medicine. She is sick. She die soon if we can't help her."

**Luke:** "We do have some stuff you could use if that helps."

**Russian 2:** "Let me see."

**Luke shows the Russian the medical supplies they have. The Russian is happy with what he sees.**

**Russian 2** : "Yes. This good. This will work."

**Luke gives them some of the meds**

**Natasha:** "Thank you. We go now, we not trouble you anymore. We---"

**Natasha gets shot in the head by Kenny who was hiding in the woods. The rest of the Russians get angry**

**Russian 1:** "NO!! Natasha! Arvo, don't look!"

**Arvo:** "NOOOOO!!!"

**Russian 2:** "What the fuck did you do!? YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

**Negan:** "WAIT! It wasn't us!"

**The Russians pull out their guns and draw them on the group**

**Negan:** "Aw shit! TAKE COVER!"

**Negan and the group all take cover as the Russians begin opening fire. Negan draws his gun and starts firing back at them. Kenny lands a headshot on the 1st Russian. The 2nd Russian manages to put a bullet in Luke's leg and Luke get's injured. Mike who is holding the baby, gets shot in the arm and drops the baby who is now left in the open. Mike hides in cover. Clementine quickly runs from cover to grab the baby to safety and she takes a bullet to the upper chest and collapses to the floor behind cover.**

**Rick:** "CLEMENTINE! GOD DAMMIT!"

**Mike:** "Fuckers got me in the arm! Clem managed to help the baby."

**Luke:** "You're telling me! I got shot in the fucking leg! Somebody take this fucker out!"

**Russian 2:** "I KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!"

**Kenny tries to shoot the 2nd Russian but misses. The 2nd Russian tries to flank Luke to take him out but before he can do so, Kenny runs out of cover and grabs the kid Arvo and holds him hostage and threatens to kill him**

**Kenny:** "I wouldn't get closer to them if I where you! I'll pop this fucking kid! Don't think I won't!"

**Russian 2:** "Fuck your momma!"

**Arvo:** "Let go of me! PLEASE! I do nothing wrong!"

**Kenny shoots the 2nd Russian dead and throws Arvo onto the ground. The fight is over and Arvo is the only Russian who survived.**

**Kenny:** "You guys can come out now! It's over. Someone watch this little shitbird. Don't let him try anything."

**Negan watches Arvo. Kenny checks on the rest and introduces himself.**

**Kenny:** "Clementine? Holy fuck! What happened to her?!"

**Rick:** "Nice to see you again Kenny. It's been a while man. Clementine got shot by those people. She's passed out. Why the fuck did you have to start a fucking shootout for though? We had them handled."

**Kenny:** "You don't know them like I did. They robbed and killed all my people. Karma is a bitch. It had to be done. God knows what they'd of done to you. How's the girls?"

**Chloe** : "We're alright. Still holding on but we're okay."

**Max:** "Yeah."

**Kenny:** "What the fuck happened to Clem though? That doesn't look like she was just shot by those guys. Did something else happen to her before this?"

**Chloe:** "Before, we got taken captive by a nasty community. They...they...they."

**Chloe cries to herself as she remembers when Clementine was brutally assaulted. Kenny notices her sadness**

**Kenny:** "They what? Tell me. Please!"

**Chloe:** "They fucking physically assaulted her. It was horrible."

**Kenny:** "No. Fuck me. They're dead though right?"

**Chloe:** "Yeah. They are. Clem saw to that when our friend Negan saved us."

**Kenny:** "Poor girl. Now you have this baby. I'm guessing the mother didn't make it?"

**Chloe:** "No. She bled out back that way. She lost too much blood from giving birth."

**Kenny:** "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. What's the little man's name?"

**Rick** : "It's Alvin Junior."

**Kenny:** "Cool name. I guess you want to know how I got out of that mess back in Savannah with Ben."

**Rick:** "Yeah. How'd you survive? Is Glenn alright?"

**Kenny:** "Glenn didn't make it. Poor bastard had dead all over him. I got real lucky and just managed to get out with his help. Not sure about Ben. He was long gone when I got out. Hopefully the kid's alright. Anyway, I met this new group and had a good thing going until these Russian assholes robbed us and killed everyone. Been hunting them ever since and now here we are. Sweet fucking justice."

**Negan:** "Oh hey. It's you again. Never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Negan and the other dude you never met yet is Mike. I assume you know the others."

**Rick:** "We should keep moving. Clementine can't sit here any longer. We gotta get somewhere safe and warm for her and the baby. That's a serious fucking bullet wound too. Looks like it went clean through though so she's lucky."

**Kenny:** "Maybe this fucking shithead knows somewhere we can go."

**Kenny questions Arvo**

**Kenny:** "HEY! You! Know any place we could go?"

**Arvo speaks to himself in Russian while crying. Kenny punches him**

**Kenny:** "Speak English motherfucker! Place. You know any place we can go to?"

**Arvo:** "House. Not far from here. Some walk. Follow me."

**Kenny:** "You better be telling the truth or you're gonna regret it boy. Your people are the reason this shit begun in the first place."

**Mike:** "Dude, chill out! He's just a kid! No need to get violent. It's over."

**Kenny** : "You don't fucking know that. For all we know this little rat could be fucking with us. Leading us into a trap."

**Negan:** "Even if it is a trap. it's worth checking it out. Better than sitting out here waiting to die."

**Kenny:** "Fine. Lead the way asshole. You try anything and I will fucking end you." **He says to Arvo**

**Luke:** "Yeah man, he fucking gets it. Rick, grab Clementine and lets get going. Take it easy though. My leg is fucked and Mike's arm is fucked too."

**Mike:** "I'm fine Luke."

**Rick:** "You got it. I'm so sorry Clem. I should of taken the bullet, not you. You saved the kid though. You my friend are the bravest little girl I know and I'm proud of you. Hopefully you wake up soon." **He says in complete sympathy for the unconscious Clementine**

**Everyone begins moving out. Rick is carrying the unconscious Clementine while Negan is carrying the baby. Kenny has a gun pointed at Arvo the whole time while Arvo leads them to the supposed house that he speaks of.**

**To be continued...**


	8. Deep in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After engaging in a shootout with some Russians, Arvo, the remaining survivor on the enemy side, is now forced to lead the group to a potential safehouse filled with lots of useful supplies that will help the group, Clementine and the baby. It's up to Kenny, Rick and Negan to keep a level head and to keep their eyes out for any potential danger that Arvo may be leading them and their people into.

**Chapter 8** : Deep in the Snow

**Later that day after moving through the snow after the shootout, the group finds their way to an old PowerStation. Out of options and all exhausted, they all decide amongst one another if they should bunk down for the night there and continue searching for the safehouse Arvo has them headed to in the next morning.**

**Luke** : "Shit man. Can we stop here for the night? My leg's fucking killing me and we're getting nowhere right now."

**Mike:** "Yeah. Clementine is also in no good condition to travel. She's still out cold from that bullet shot earlier."

**Kenny:** "I swear to fucking god, this kid is fucking with us. It's been several hours now and we're fucking nowhere."

**Arvo:** "I promise you. House is that way. Not far now. Few more miles. Couple more hours."

**Kenny is pissed off**

**Kenny:** "YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT SHIT THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME. This guy fucked us!"

**Rick:** "I'm agreeing with Luke here man. We should stay here for the night and catch our breath. Clementine could use the rest to recover anyway."

**Negan:** "Quite right. Her and that baby won't take much more stress. Here Kenny. Grab AJ from my hand. Me and Mike are gonna head down there to make sure this ain't some walker's nest we're locking ourselves into."

**Kenny takes the baby while Negan and Mike both head down to the power station to check for walkers. They find nothing and give the all clear. Everyone sits down at the power station and relaxes. They all have a casual discussion as the night sky rolls in**

**Chloe:** "So how are you all? It's been a rough few days huh?"

**Rick:** "You can say that. Fucking horrible unspeakable shit at every turn."

**Mike:** "For real dude. Can't disagree with you there. Clem seems to have been through the worst of this shit. Poor girl."

**Max:** "I'd do anything to make sure she didn't have what happened to her back at that camp. It must of been...horrible."

**Negan:** "I'd imagine so. What's important is those fuckers got what they deserved."

**Rick:** "Did any of you folk have family or loved ones when this shit started?"

**Negan:** "Nah. All my known folk where in hospitals or dead when the virus began spreading. They didn't get very far."

**Max:** "My parents lived in Seattle while I lived in Oregon Arcadia Bay with Chloe. We got hit by this huge fucking tornado that wiped out the whole town and killed pretty much everyone. Myself, Chloe and her step dad David was amongst the only survivors and then the zombie outbreak started shortly afterwards. I have low hopes for my parents in Seattle. My dad probably died protecting my mom."

**Chloe:** "Not much to say about my crazy ass hippie like life. Started as a kid who had a fetish for pirates. Me and Max where absolute weirdos but that's why we loved each other. Long story short, Max left for Seattle and my real dad got killed in a car accident not long after she left for the big city. Few years down the line, my mom married a new guy David, an ex forces dude who had a fetish for security. He was an ass but deep inside, he really cared for us and I never noticed that until it was too late. Max returned several years later and a few days after her return, a tornado wiped out our town and I finally saw David for who he was. We where close ever since and he's been there for me and Max throughout the outbreak until he died a few days ago sadly. Negan was there to witness that."

**Negan:** "What about you Rick? You got any family out there?"

**Rick:** "They could still be alive you know. When I went back to our house, their stuff was gone. Family albums. Stuff like that. This was a few days into the outbreak by the way. I originally woke up in a hospital a few days into this shit from a coma I got when I was shot during a police pursuit. Sometimes I wish I could go back to my Sheriff life. My partner Shane was the only reason I survived. I was told by someone that he blocked the way into my hospital room when the military started roaming the corridors shooting people up. I just hope the man is alright and that maybe he somehow is out there protecting my wife and son."

**Kenny:** "You may not know if your family is okay or not but my family is not okay for sure. I watched every fucking one of them die. Right in front of me. My son who was bit during a raid and eventually put down by Lee in an ultimate show of mercy for the boy. My wife who took her own life over what happened to our son. I just..."

**Kenny starts crying. Rick reaches out to him**

**Rick:** "I'm sorry man. I was there for you and I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

**Kenny:** "At least we're still alive and breathing. That kid Clementine is a fucking light in this dark world. That boy AJ is too."

**Rick:** "They are and we will do whatever it takes to give them the life they should ever so deserve to live."

**Kenny** : "Amen to that."

**Clementine wakes up**

**Rick:** "She's awake! Clem! Are you alright?"

**Clementine:** "What...happened?"

**Rick:** "You got shot during that shit with those bad guys. You saved that boy's life. You took a bullet for him. You're a hero Clem."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. What are you all talking about anyway?"

**Rick:** "Just chatting about the people we've all lost and how we will do our best to protect you and AJ at all costs."

**Negan:** "Hey Clem. You think you'll ever find someone in your life?"

**Rick:** "You're not saying what I think you're saying right?"

**Negan:** "Oh I am. Someone's gotta ask her. She's gonna be growing up into a big girl soon. Might as well tease her a little right?"

**Rick:** "Alright. I'll let you away with that."

**Clementine:** "I once heard my parents saying that love can be for suckers."

**Negan:** "Aw don't say that. You'll find someone as you grow up. Maybe won't be easy now that there's not a lot of kids these days but I'm sure you'll find your person."

**Chloe:** "Remember that 'The One' doesn't have to be a guy Clem. I found my person right here and she's as cuddly as they come."

**Chloe points at Max**

**Clementine:** "Hm. Maybe you're right."

**Chloe:** "It's all about finding the person who's similar to you. Doesn't matter if it's a guy or a gal. As long as he or she makes you happy, that's all that matters. Gotta look for someone who likes the same shit you do and has the same kind of mindset. That's how I found my pirate in crime over here ARRRGH!"

**Chloe and Max both laugh at the pirate joke**

**Rick** : "A wise man always said that falling in love is the easy part."

**Chloe:** "It's the staying in love that's hardest. David once taught me this when he used to live with my mom."

**Luke:** "Oh shit. I just remembered! It's my birthday today. I've been keeping track."

**Clementine:** "Happy birthday Luke."

**Mike:** "Yeah man. Happy birthday. SO how old does that make you now?"

**Luke:** "27. Feels like I could be younger."

**Kenny:** "Oh don't get started with that shit. Anyway, in honour of your birthday, I saved a swig of this for a rainy day. You can have it. Enjoy it man."

**Kenny gives Luke a bottle of rum**

**Luke:** "It's nice to have nights like this innit?"

**Mike:** "Yeah. Too much time wasted trying to focus on surviving."

**Luke:** "You spend so much time trying to survive that you forget to enjoy living. Tonight was good while it lasted."

**Rick:** "Indeed. Anyway we should start shutting eyes and getting rest for tomorrow. Long day ahead of us."

**Kenny:** "I've got first watch then. Don't worry about the Russian. I've got my eyes on him. He ain't gonna do anything when I'm watching. Rick can hop in my spot when I'm tired."

**Everyone bunks down for the night and rests. They all wake up next morning and continue moving north towards the safehouse that Arvo has them headed to**

**Kenny:** "How much further kid?"

**Arvo:** "Not much. Nearly there."

**Kenny:** "You've been saying that every time I ask."

**A walker comes up behind Kenny**

**Luke:** "KENNY! Watch out!"

**The walker tries to attack Kenny but Luke saves him**

**Kenny:** "Jesus! Thanks man."

**Luke:** "No problem dude. Gotta have each other's backs."

**Everyone comes across a frozen lake. The safehouse is on the other side of it**

**Arvo:** "That the place. Right there."

**Kenny is visibly frustrated**

**Kenny:** "That fucking place? It looks like it's built with 2 toothpicks."

**Mike:** "Chill out Kenny. We're just here for the supplies, not the house."

**Kenny:** "Fine. But it better be fucking worth our time or this kid gets his ass kicked."

**Negan:** "Explain how exactly do we plan on getting to that house."

**Arvo:** "Look. You can cross. Ice."

**Kenny:** "No shit Ice! That's the problem."

**Negan:** "This looks doable but we all gotta split up and walk across it slow. The slightest out of place movement and it will crack. Keep an eye out for walkers too. Could be more of them waiting."

**Rick:** "Clem and I should cross first. She's lightest and I have her back if shit goes wrong."

**Kenny:** "Mike, how about you carry the kid across then. Be right behind those 2. Best to get the kid over first in case the ice gives straight away."

**Arvo:** "I go first. I show you. It safe."

**Kenny:** "Fuck it, fine by me."

**Arvo crosses the lake first with Clementine, Rick and Mike following behind him. Arvo starts running across and Kenny gets mad and runs across the lake after him**

**Kenny:** "HEY! Get back here!"

**Clementine:** "Kenny! No! Don't run!"

**2 walkers walk up to the lake and fall through the ice**

**Clementine:** "Oh shit. Walkers."

**Rick:** "Well that's 2 less to deal with. Keep moving Clem. Slowly."

**Luke is trapped on the ice and the ice around him starts cracking**

**Luke:** "Uh...guys?"

**Negan:** "Aw shit. I'm coming man! I'll help you."

**Luke:** "Don't! You won't make it! Just pull out your gun and kill those fucking walkers behind me okay? I'll figure something out!"

**Negan:** "Ain't nothin to figure out."

**Negan shoots the walkers approaching Luke and he then slowly starts approaching Luke to help him but they both fall through the ice into the water!!**

**Chloe:** "NOOO! God dammit! Negan! Luke!"

**Negan and Luke are seen underwater fighting off some walkers down there. They aren't seen or heard from again. Everybody else safely makes it across the lake and into the safehouse**

**Kenny:** "What the fuck happened back there?!"

**Chloe:** "Negan and Luke. They're just...gone."

**Kenny is extremely pissed off at Arvo**

**Kenny:** "THIS GUY FUCKED US! FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! You got 2 people killed! And HOW THE FUCK IS A CAN OF CHILI ANY GOOD FOR A BABY?!"

**Arvo:** "Fuck you!"

**Kenny punches Arvo in the face and starts beating him up**

**Kenny:** "FUCKING COMMIE PIECE OF SHIT!"

**Mike:** "KENNY! What the fuck?! Calm down man!"

**Rick:** "Dude! Chill out! You're scaring Clementine!"

**Kenny:** "Anyone got something to tie this shitbird up?"

**Mike gives Kenny restraints to tie up Arvo**

**Mike:** "Here. Just chill out though man. Your anger. It's gonna kill you."

**Kenny:** "You guys warm up in here for now. I'll check out the back for anything useful."

**Later, Kenny comes back inside**

**Kenny:** "I got a truck working. Enough space to fit a bunch of us in if we cut this russkie loose. Get some sleep for now while we wait for her to warm up."

**Later that night, everyone heads outside to enter the truck**

**Kenny:** "We all good? You got all the supplies?"

**Mike:** "Yeah man. We just gonna be leaving this kid behind?"

**Kenny:** "Yeah. Fuck that guy. He got 2 of us killed and started this shit in the first place. The girls can sit in the back. One of you sit in the front with me and someone has to sit on the back load outside so you best be able to hold on to your seat. Wellington isn't far now. We're so close, we---"

**Kenny gets shot in the head and drops dead**

**Mike:** "No!!!"

**Arvo shot him! He managed to break free from his restraints**

**Clementine:** "Oh my god! Kenny! No. No. No!!!!!"

**Clementine after crying for a few seconds, turns red all over and releases an ultimate rage. A rage scary enough to make Arvo run for his life! Clementine pursues him and incapacitates him with a shot to the leg. She then approaches the incapacitated Arvo, gun loaded and pointed at his head**

**Clementine:** "You have to pay for what you done. You killed Kenny!!!"

**Mike:** "Clem. Please. Put it down. Calm down. Just let him go. It's not worth it Clem. If you kill him, it makes you no better than he is."

**Mike begins slowly approaching the rage induced Clementine in an attempt to make her calmly drop her weapon**

**Mike:** "Come on now Clem. Take it easy now, you just gotta---WAIT! NOOO!!"

**Clementine shoots Arvo in the head and unloads the whole clip into his body before grabbing her knife and repeatedly stabbing his face until it's all messed up. She screams and keeps kicking his dead corpse in an ultimate fit of rage. Everyone else stares at her in shock and disbelief**

**Rick** : "Clem, I'm so sorry."

**Rick calms her down by reaching out to her and hugging her. Clementine starts crying**

**Clementine:** "Kenny was the next best thing after Lee and now he's gone. This asshole killed him! He's fucking gone!"

**She continues crying**

**Rick:** "Come on. Let's get out of here. Mike, hop in the front with me. Clem and the girls, you 3 hop in the back seats."

**Mike:** "I guess I'm holding the baby then."

**Rick:** "If you can yes. Thanks man. So much shit happened today."

**Mike:** "3 people gone. It's a shit show man. Sooner we hit Wellington, the better."

**Rick:** "Yeah. Just me, you, these girls and these 2 kids. We're all in this together."

**Mike:** "I'm with you man. Wherever you go, I go."

**Rick:** "I appreciate you being here. Really."

**Rick, Mike, the girls, and Clementine all move out in the truck with the baby and continue heading through the snow to look for Wellington**

**To be continued...**


	9. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Luke and Negan to a lake accident and losing Kenny to the hands of Arvo, the remaining survivors all continue on in a truck to hopefully fulfil their goal in reaching the mythical place known as Wellington. Will they make it or will it be an abundance of disappointment?

**Chapter 9:** End of the Road

**In the middle of a snowstorm next day, Mike, Rick, Chloe, Max, Clementine and AJ are all powering through the snow in their truck that Rick is driving**

**Rick:** "Jesus. I can't see shit. Fucking snowstorm is making it hard to drive."

**Mike** : "Let's just hope we're heading the right way. It's a fucking maze in this blizzard."

**Rick** : "No kidding."

**Clementine** : "Are we nearly there?"

**Rick:** "Hopefully soon Clem. It can't be far. We have to be near it. We've travelled so far."

**The truck stops**

**Rick:** "Aw goddammit! What now? Start you piece of shit!"

**Mike:** "Look. Gas meter is empty."

**Rick:** "Motherfucker! Looks like we're continuing on foot in the fucking cold. Just fucking perfect..."

**Mike:** "HOLY SHIT! CLEM! Look out!!"

**A walker comes up to the truck and breaks into Clementine's window. Rick rushes outside to quickly take it out**

**Rick** : "Fucking hell. I got you kid. Ain't letting you die now."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Rick:** "I'll grab AJ, you 4 start heading that way. We're gonna be pushing through the cold for a while so hold on!"

**Everyone continues through the blizzard on foot until they reach a small store**

**Rick:** "Looks like we could chill in that store for a few minutes. Get some heat in our system. It's fucking freezing!"

**Everyone heads inside the store**

**Rick:** "Get comfortable people. We'll heat up in here for a bit before heading back out onto the road. Chloe, Max, how about you 2 have a look around. See if there's anything useful in here."

**Chloe:** "Okay."

**Chloe and Max both have a look around. Chloe a few minutes later, finds a map on the wall that shows exactly where Wellington is and where they are currently**

**Chloe:** "Guys! You won't believe what I found! Look at this!"

**Rick and Mike has a look**

**Rick:** "Holy shit! Is that what I think it is? That's where Wellington is."

**Mike:** "It also shows where we are. This is perfect."

**Rick:** "That doesn't look too far. We could probably get there in a day."

**Mike:** "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going and---CLEMENTINE!!"

**Clementine:** "SHIT! NO! GET AWAY!"

**A walker appears and knocks Clementine to the floor and takes a chunk out of her!**

**Rick:** "FUCKKK! GET OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**Rick grabs a sledge hammer from the floor and takes out the walker eating into Clementine. Clementine is lying on the floor in a very fatal condition and is severely bleeding!**

**Rick:** "Clem! Holy shit! Are you alright?! Fuck. No! Fuck!"

**Mike** : "Dude, what's wrong?"

**Rick:** "She's been bit man! Fuck! What the fuck are we gonna do?"

**Clementine sits up and mutters her dying wish to Rick before bleeding out from the wound**

**Clementine:** "You...know...what...you...have...to...do. I...did...this...for...Lee. Please...do...it...for...me. I---"

**Clementine succumbs to her wounds and dies. Rick holds her hand and starts crying**

**Rick:** "Fuck man. This wasn't meant to happen to you Clem. Fuccccck. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!" **He says while sobbing uncontrollably**

**Chloe whispers to Max**

**Chloe:** "Max. I know you should never do it again but this is Clem. You have to. You know it's the right thing to do."

**Max:** "I don't know if I can. It hurts me every time I use it."

**Chloe:** "Please Max. Rick is in tears and Clem was a fucking light in our hearts. You have to try. Please. For all of us."

**Max starts building up insane levels of sweat and fear but she reluctantly agrees to save Clementine using her power**

**Max:** "Alright. I'll try but I might not feel good after this. I could pass out you know."

**Chloe:** "Thank you. At least you will have saved a little girl's life. I'm so proud of you Max. Super Max to the rescue as always. Well I guess I'll see you on the other side."

**Max:** "Yeah."

**Max rewinds time to just before Clementine got attacked**

**Rick** : "That doesn't look too far. We could probably get there in a day."

**Max starts bleeding from her nose**

**Chloe:** "Holy fuck! Max! Are you alright, you---"

**Max:** "CLEMENTINE, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

**Max rushes at Clementine with her knife drawn and tackles the walker that tried to attack her. She kills it and then passes out on the floor from her nosebleed**

**Clementine:** "Holy shit. That was close. Is she okay?"

**Chloe** : "She fucking took one to save your ass but damn, what the fuck happened to her, she---wait a minute."

**Chloe realises that Max has passed out from using her power**

**Chloe:** "Fucking hell Max. What happened now? I'm guessing Clem got killed and you came back in time to save her. You fucking superhero you are." **She says to herself**

**Rick:** "The fuck happened here?"

**Chloe:** "Walker tried to get Clem and Max saved her. She passed out for some reason. Nosebleed."

**Rick:** "Hmm. That's strange. Is she gonna be alright? You know her well. Does this happen a lot?"

**Chloe:** "A few times. Typically happens when she has a massive adrenaline rush. She really did do a number to save Clem there."

**Rick** : "Hopefully she wakes up soon. We have no time to waste. Mike, grab her and lets go. I got AJ."

**Everyone heads back out into the snow. Clementine has a private discussion with Chloe while Rick and Mike are in front of them carrying AJ and Max**

**Clementine:** "Chloe, what was that? That isn't normal at all. You seem to know what happened. Can you explain?"

**Chloe:** "I don't know if I should tell you."

**Clementine:** "Please. I promise not to tell anyone else."

**Chloe:** "Do you swear you won't? This is serious Clementine."

**Clementine** : "I wouldn't break a promise. I swear."

**Chloe** : "Alright. Basically, Max is a little bit special. She has this ability to reverse time and alter the past. Whenever she does this, she gets severe levels of nosebleeds and can pass out from it. She only ever uses her power to save someone very important or to prevent a very serious event from happening. She hasn't reversed time for over 2 years now. She did this now to save your life." 

**Clementine is confused**

**Clementine:** "What? Say what now? I'm so confused. So you're basically saying that walker actually killed me and she altered time to stop it from killing me?"

**Chloe:** "Yes. You must of been special enough to her for her to want to save you like that. She could die from using her power you know. She took a huge risk to save your life."

**Clementine:** "Well uh...thank you."

**Chloe:** "She's the one you want to be thanking. Do not tell anyone about this. I mean it!"

**Clementine** : "Don't worry. I won't."

**Chloe:** "Good girl. Come on, let's catch up with Rick and Mike."

**About a day later, everyone sees smoke coming from the top of a hill**

**Rick:** "You see that shit? Smoke. Could be a campfire to get us warm. Come on, I'll race you slow pokes to the top."

**Mike:** "Alright then."

**Rick** : "Little AJ and I are gonna beat your ass Mike hahaha."

**Mike:** "Oh we'll see about that. Come on Clementine. Let's show this Sheriff who's boss. Max, Chloe, you 2 can join in too."

**Max:** "I'm not feeling it. Sorry. Me and Chloe will stay back here. You guys go on. We'll be behind you."

**Mike:** "Suit yourselves."

**Mike and Clementine both race Rick and AJ to the top of the hill. Rick wins the race**

**Rick:** "I told you me and little Alvie have got this."

**Mike:** "Clem and I where just warming up. It was nothing. We'll get you next time. Right Clem?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. You're gonna lose."

**Rick:** "I smell nothing but excuses. Isn't that right Alvie?"

**AJ says nothing**

**Rick:** "See? Even he thinks you're full of it hahaha."

**Mike:** "Let's just see what's up here and---Holy shit..."

**They find a huge wall. It's Wellington!**

**Rick:** "That has to be it. Holy fucking shit! We made it!"

**Max:** "Wow. That looks incredible."

**Chloe:** "Yeah. I never thought this place was actually real."

**Rick:** "Then what are we waiting for then? Let's get in there---WOAH!"

**A gunshot is fired in front of their feet as a warning. A woman called Edith appears at the front gate of the camp**

**Edith:** "That's far enough!"

**Rick** : "Alright guys, just chill and listen to what the lady tells us." **He says to the others next to him**

**Mike:** "You got it."

**Edith:** "Drop your weapons and approach the gate!"

**They all obey Edith's commands**

**Edith:** "A few travellers with 2 kids. They don't look like trouble." **She says to her operative on the radio**

**Guy on the radio:** "You know what to do then. Same thing as the others."

**Edith** : "Okay."

**Edith:** "Hey there! How are you folk all doing? That's a cute little boy and young girl you have there." **She says to the group**

**Rick:** "Is this Wellington?"

**Edith:** "That's a name we're well known as but yes, this is us."

**Rick:** "What do we do to get in?"

**Edith:** "This is where I have to give you the bad news I'm afraid."

**Rick's face turns to sadness. Edith drops 2 bags of supplies for the group in front of the gate**

**Rick:** "No. It can't be. Please."

**Edith:** "I'm so sorry. We're over capacity as it is and we're unable to bring new people in. I really wish I could but it's what I've been ordered to do. There's many folk like you that we've unfortunately had to turn away."

**Rick:** "Please. You can't do this. Please!"

**Rick starts crying**

**Edith:** "I really wish things could go different. Maybe over the next few weeks, we might be able to open doors. But this is the best I can do for you."

**Edith feels sympathy for them and drops them an extra bag of supplies**

**Mike:** "Rick man. Ask her if she can take the kids man. They gotta be able to take them right? They'd have a better chance here. We don't need to come in but they have to let the kids in man. It's not safe out here." **He says to Rick**

**Rick:** "Please! Take the kids then! Us 4 can go but please take the kids! It's not safe out here for them. Please! You can make an exception for them right?"

**Clementine:** "What?! No Rick. No. I don't wanna leave you. You're like a father to me!"

**Clementine starts crying and Rick hugs her**

**Rick:** "This is for you and AJ Clem. I'm doing what's best for you."

**Clementine:** "I know. I know..." **She says while crying**

**Edith starts feeling even more sorry for them and starts crying herself**

**Edith:** "Damn. You are all making me cry myself. Tell you what, I'll ask if they can take the kids. I'll be right back."

**Edith heads inside to talk to her operative**

**Rick:** "Listen Clem. I want you and AJ to live a happy peaceful life in here. Mike and I, along with the girls will be fine on our own. This is the best we can do for you."

**Clementine:** "I'm gonna miss you Rick. I'm gonna miss you..."

**Clementine and Rick both continue crying and they hug once again. Edith returns**

**Edith:** "Hey there again. They said that they can take in the kids and only the kids. The rest of you can take those supplies."

**Rick:** "Oh my god! Thank you. Thank you! Come on Clem. Best head on inside. Just know we're always thinking about you. I want you to take this to remember me."

**Rick gives Clementine his Sheriff hat. Clementine then hugs everyone before Edith opens the gate for her and AJ**

**Edith:** "You ready? Come on in. I wish the rest of you the best of luck out there! Try coming back in a few weeks. We might be accepting more people then."

**Rick:** "Thank you so much. What do we call you? In case we come back."

**Edith:** "I'm Edith. Take care now."

**Rick:** "You too!"

**Rick, Mike, Max and Chloe all wave goodbye to Clementine and AJ. Clementine and AJ both head inside Wellington while Rick and the rest begin leaving. The gates shut behind Clementine and AJ as they enter their new home**

**To be continued...**


	10. Beyond the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rick and the group headed through a snowstorm and Clementine got bit, Max used her power to save her life. They then found the community of Wellington and learned that they would not be let in. Rick as a last resort, requested that they at least take Clementine and AJ in and they did. Rick and the crew now all have to survive out on their own hoping that Clementine and AJ are in good care at Wellington. Where they go next is down to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the notes at the end of the chapter to see the statuses of all known characters this Season

**Chapter 10:** Beyond the Grave

**Earlier just after Luke and Negan fell into the frozen lake a few days ago...**

**Negan swims after Luke under the water and chases after Luke who is sinking deeper into the lake. A walker is holding onto Luke and is dragging him deeper. Negan with very little time left pushes his way down to push the walker off of Luke and he quickly grabs Luke and they resurface again just before Negan drowns. Luke has passed out!**

**Negan:** "Oh...fuck...me! Luke! Goddammit! I'm fucking freezing! Brrr!" **He says to himself while shivering intensely from the freezing cold water he was swimming in**

**A man shows up and helps Negan with Luke. Rick and the rest of the group all headed into the safehouse and are unaware that Negan is still alive**

**Daryl:** "Holy shit! Are you both okay? What the hell happened?"

**Negan:** "Fucking walkers man. We fell through the ice and I nearly drowned trying to save this guy. He might be dead. Can you check him for any signs of life?"

**Daryl:** "Talia! Check on this guy for now. I need to check this man to see if he's alive. Give him your jacket or something. He's fucking freezing."

**Talia:** "On it!"

**Talia checks on Negan and gives him her jacket to wear to heat him up. Daryl checks Luke for a pulse and performs CPR on him**

**Negan:** "Jesus. Thanks. Feeling better already just being out of that fucking lake."

**Talia:** "You guys alone? Or do you have other people we should be knowing about?"

**Negan:** "We did have people. We lost them though. We got fucking separated when the walkers started moving onto the lake. Me and this guy fell through. I know where they're headed though."

**Talia:** "We can help you look for those folk soon. For now, we're gonna take you back to our camp to help you and that guy recover. We have food, water and a place for you to sleep."

**Negan:** "Sounds good. What's your names?"

**Talia:** "This is Daryl. I'm Talia. We have a small group by our camp. A few like minded folks like yourselves. As long as there's no nonsense from either of you, you're both welcome to chill with us. No pun intended by the way."

**Negan:** "Negan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. This here is Luke."

**Talia:** "Daryl? Is he alive?"

**Luke starts coughing up water and wakes up**

**Talia:** "Oh shit! You actually revived him?"

**Daryl:** "Seems like it. Hey sir. Are you okay?"

**Luke blindly stares around him**

**Luke** : "Oh fuck. I thought I was a goner. What happened?"

**Negan:** "You nearly drowned man. This dude saved you."

**Luke:** "Well uh...thank you."

**Daryl:** "Don't sweat it man. For now, you guys should come back with us to our camp. We'll help you settle down for the night and then we'll help you look for your friends in the morning."

**Luke:** "Sounds good enough to me. Ahhh. Fuck. Something fucking hurts."

**Daryl:** "We'll check your wound out when we get back. Come along now."

**They all head to Daryl's camp**

**Luke:** "Negan man. I got to talk to you in private for a second. Come over here."

**Negan:** "We'll be back in a second guys! We're just grabbing a cup of water." **He says to Daryl and his people**

**Luke and Negan both talk in private**

**Luke:** "Negan. I've found out why I'm in pain still and it's not good. I think it may only be a matter of time."

**Luke rolls up his sleeve and reveals a bite on his left arm**

**Negan:** "Fuck. What are you gonna do about that? We should tell them. We can't hide that shit from them."

**Luke:** "That's what I was thinking. Sooner this is known, the better. No use putting all these people in danger."

**Daryl walks over**

**Daryl:** "Something wrong you 2? If you're worried about anything, you can tell me. I'll do my best to help you."

**Luke shows Daryl his bite**

**Daryl:** "Motherfucker. This happen in the lake?"

**Luke:** "Yep."

**Daryl:** "It might not be too late. There's only one way we can save you. Lucky for you, this isn't a fatal part of your body."

**Luke gets scared**

**Luke:** "You're not saying what I think you are, right?"

**Daryl:** "Think about it. It's either that, or you die. Take your pick."

**Luke:** "And what if I bleed out from doing it?"

**Daryl:** "Better to try than to not do anything and watch you die anyway. It's your choice. You can either let us remove your arm or the bite will kill you."

**Luke sweats deep inside but he reluctantly agrees with Daryl to remove his arm**

**Luke:** "Fuck it. What's there to lose. Let's just get it over with then."

**Daryl:** "That's it man. Confidence. It's a good thing. All I'm gonna say is this is gonna hurt like hell."

**Luke:** "Oh believe me. I know. I watched it happen to someone else before. They bled out sadly. It looked painful."

**Negan:** "I'll help keep him still then."

**Daryl:** "Sounds good. Get him on the table over here and we'll get started."

**They begin the operation. Luke screams in pain a lot during the operation until he eventually passes out from the blood loss. His amputated arm gets patched up and cleaned. They rested him in a shed for the time being. Negan in the meantime talks to the rest of Daryl's group.**

**Negan** : "Hey there."

**Connor:** "What's up man. I heard your buddy got bit back there. I hope he's alright."

**Negan:** "Here's hoping. Maybe the plan worked."

**Connor:** "I guess we'll find out when he wakes up. You met the rest of us yet?"

**Negan:** "Nah man."

**Connor:** "Well I'm Connor and I'm 29. That over there is Samantha. We call her Sam though. She's 19. You already know about Talia and Daryl of course. We did have another kid with us before. 11 years old. He's not with us anymore though."

**Negan:** "Who's the kid? What happened to him?"

**Connor:** "The little dude's name is Taylor. He's a fucking dude and a half. Toughest little guy we know. We went to a community known as Wellington where it was supposedly big and had a lot of food and supplies to keep a lot of people going."

**Negan:** "Wellington? My people are supposedly heading there."

**Connor:** "Oh shit. Really? They're gonna be disappointed dude. They're full on space. We barely just managed to convince them to at least let Taylor in. We made this decision to protect him. He's safer in walls than out here."

**Negan:** "Damn. What a shame. At least they let the kid in. I'd always wonder if they'd do the same for the kids my people has. They have a little girl and a new-born baby boy."

**Connor:** "Well for their sake, I hope they do let the kids in. Daryl said we're going out to look for your folk tomorrow."

**Sam walks over**

**Sam:** "Howdy. What ya'll talking about?"

**Connor:** "Just telling him about Taylor and that Wellington place."

**Sam:** "Oh. Right. I promise you, that kid is in better hands than what he was with us. Safer life within walls than without. Anyway, it's nice to meet you uh..."

**Negan:** "Negan."

**Sam:** "Negan."

**Negan:** "Are any of you related to the boy?"

**Sam:** "Nah. Only I'm related. He's my nephew."

**Negan:** "Oh. That's cool."

**Sam:** "I love that boy to bits. He's a fierce one but he's so sweet to those he loves."

**Negan:** "My group has someone similar to your boy. A girl. The exact same age as him actually. She's been through a lot of rough shit but she's still holding onto her humanity as an innocent girl."

**Sam:** "What's her name love?"

**Negan:** "Clementine."

**Sam:** "Wait a second. Daryl told me about someone called Clementine. Who are the others in your group?"

**Negan:** "2 girls called Max and Chloe and 2 guys called Rick and Mike. They also have a new born called Alvin Junior."

**Sam:** "Yes. Rick, Max and Chloe are the ones he spoke of. You should talk to Daryl about this. He's been dying to find them again. He'll be pleased to know they're all okay!"

**Daryl walks over**

**Daryl:** "What's up? I heard my name being mentioned."

**Sam:** "Your old friends. They're still alive! They're the people Negan was with."

**Daryl:** "HOLY SHIT! Is that so? Well goddamn. We gotta set out in the morning as soon as possible then. Negan. Clementine is with them right?"

**Negan:** "Uh...yeah. Her, Rick and those other 2 girls you know. They're all there."

**Daryl:** "Fucking A. It's good to know they're still alive. Anyway man, get some rest. We locked Luke in the shed back there for now just in case well...you know."

**Negan:** "Yeah. I get it."

**Daryl:** "Don't worry. We'll have someone check him out in a bit. It's just in case he doesn't make it. Gotta make sure he isn't a threat if that happens you know?"

**Negan:** "Yup."

**Daryl:** "Anyway, lights out everyone. Goodnight."

**Negan:** "Goodnight."

**Next morning, Negan wakes up and checks on Luke. The shed he was in is empty**

**Negan:** "Fuck. Where is he. They said he was in here, they---FUCKING HELL MAN! Don't do that!"

**Luke walks up behind Negan and scares him**

**Luke:** "Sorry dude. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm alright though. My arm is done for but I'm alive. It seems to have worked."

**Negan:** "Well ain't that fantastic. I assume they told you what we're doing today?"

**Luke:** "Yup. Indeed. All set to go."

**Negan:** "Good lad. Let's see if they're ready to go now."

**Luke:** "Alright."

**Luke and Negan both check up on Daryl and Talia**

**Negan:** "You guys ready?"

**Daryl:** "Yeah. Just been deciding who to bring with me. Sam said she wants to come. She seems eager to meet Clementine. So that means Talia will stay here to watch the camp. Luke, I decided you should stay too. No use putting you at risk again. You're still recovering from that arm you know."

**Luke:** "Yeah. To be honest, that's not the worst idea. I can stay. Take it easy out there Negan. Bring our friends back safe."

**Negan:** "You betcha."

**Daryl:** "Connor, you can stay here too. 3 people is enough."

**Connor:** "Cool. I'll prepare some lunch for us 3 staying then. I hope you like Peaches and Beans Luke."

**Luke:** "Eh. I can get around that."

**Daryl:** "I don't know when we'll be back. Could be a few days. Take it easy now alright?"

**Talia:** "Stay safe."

**Daryl hugs Talia before leaving with Sam and Negan to look for Rick and the group**

**A few hours later, they come across the safehouse which is now empty**

**Daryl:** "You said they came here?"

**Negan:** "Yeah."

**Daryl:** "Shit. Looks like they left in a hurry. It's been recently used. We must of missed them a few hours ago. They probably left overnight. We should check out the back."

**They head out the back side of the building and they find the tyre tracks of the truck**

**Daryl:** "Tracks. They must be in whatever vehicle that is. We should follow it and---WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**Daryl finds Kenny and Arvo's dead corpses**

**Daryl:** "2 dead bodies over here!"

**Negan:** "Aw fuck me. That's Kenny and Arvo. Dumb bastard must of killed Kenny. Someone else must of dealt with Arvo. Damn. What a mess."

**Daryl:** "Damn. Last time I met that Kenny guy, we was escaping that city. Poor bastard. You deserved better man. Come on you 2, let's follow these tracks. Should lead us right to wherever they headed."

**They follow the tracks of the truck. They find where the truck was parked about a day later**

**Daryl:** "Goddamn. They made some fucking distance. This looks like it. At least as far as the truck took them. We should check that store over there for anything that might help us locate where they went."

**They check the store and they find the map that shows where Wellington is**

**Sam:** "That map. That shows where Wellington is. They have to have seen this and went towards it. I know where to go. They can't be far from there."

**Daryl:** "Nice find Sam! Come on Negan! No time to waste."

**They continue heading down the path to Wellington and a few hours later, they bump into Rick, Mike, Chloe and Max.**

**Daryl:** "Holy shit!"

**Rick's jaw drops in shock**

**Rick:** "Bro! No fucking way it's you! Good to see you again and Negan! You're alive!"

**Rick runs up to Daryl and gives him a bro hug**

**Daryl:** "I did say we'd cross paths again brother. Good to see you alive and well. Wait. Clementine isn't with you?"

**Rick:** "Yeah...about that."

**Sam:** "You handed her over to Wellington didn't you?"

**Rick:** "Wait. How do you know?"

**Sam** : "I did the same for my nephew. Since they wouldn't let all people in, I begged them to take my 11 year old nephew while we all walked away."

**Rick:** "So you have someone you know in there too huh? That person you speak of is the same age is Clementine."

**Sam:** "Maybe they'll be good for each other. Not a lot of kids in there so I can guarantee you that they'll be talking at some point. They could use someone around their age."

**Rick:** "What's your nephew like?"

**Sam:** "Sweet, kind and quite fierce when danger lurks around him. He's a tough little guy. His name is Taylor."

**Rick:** "Sounds like a little girl I know. She's been through a lot recently. Someone close to her just died the other day and she got...raped and assaulted by a sick man a few days ago. It was horrible."

**Sam:** "Oh my god. That's horrible. I hope she's okay."

**Negan** : "We saw Kenny's body back there at the safehouse. Arvo's too."

**Rick:** "Good fucking riddance I'd say to that idiot kid. Little asshole deserved it. Clem pulled the trigger."

**Sam is shocked**

**Rick** : "I know. A kid killing another kid. Sounds fucked up but it had to be done. She just...flipped and couldn't control herself. I don't blame her."

**Sam:** "Well hopefully along with my nephew, she's okay in her new home. They seem like good people at that community. Let's hope it goes well for them."

**Rick:** "We have a new born as well who we gave to them."

**Sam:** "Negan told me about him. What's the story?"

**Rick:** "A woman gave birth to him and died not long after. She was a nice person too. We promised that baby will live a good life."

**Sam:** "I hope you hold her to that. Anyway. I'm Sam. Nice to meet you and what about you 2 girls? You wanna say hello?"

**Chloe:** "Hey there. Chloe. This is Max. She...doesn't talk much. We're girlfriends by the way."

**Sam:** "Well that's good to hear. What about you big guy?"

**Mike:** "I'm that quiet? Jeez. Alright. I'm Mike. Ain't much to me but I get shit done and protect the people who are loyal to me."

**Sam:** "Nice. Always nice having friendly folk around."

**Mike:** "No kidding."

**Daryl:** "Introductions aside. Sam, Negan and I can take you back to our camp down the road. We have enough resources to keep us all fed and happy."

**Rick:** "I like that. Anyway, what happened to Luke? And is Talia still with you?"

**Daryl:** "Talia is okay. Luke on the other hand got bit. We saved him by cutting off his arm so he's all good."

**Rick:** "Damn. At least he made it. I thought him and Negan where goners when they fell in that lake."

**Negan:** "We uh...came close."

**Rick:** "I'd imagine."

**Daryl:** "Alright you lollygaggers, let's get moving. We can chat more when we get back."

**They all start heading back through the snow to return to Daryl's camp, leaving Wellington in the dust and hoping Clementine, AJ and Sam's nephew Taylor all have a better life.**

**End of Season 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Season 2! Down below is the statuses of all characters at the end of this Season.
> 
> Statuses: 
> 
> David Madsen - Dead  
> Talia - Alive  
> Daryl - Alive  
> Philip (The Governor) - Dead  
> Carver - Dead  
> Rebecca - Dead  
> Alvin - Dead  
> Nick - Dead  
> Walter - Dead  
> Matthew - Dead  
> Sarita - Dead  
> Kenny - Dead  
> Arvo - Dead  
> Rick - Alive  
> Chloe - Alive  
> Max - Alive  
> Winston - Dead  
> Clementine - Alive  
> Alvin Junior (AJ) - Alive  
> Luke - Alive  
> Jane - Dead  
> Troy - Unknown   
> Bonnie - Unknown  
> Natasha - Dead  
> Negan - Alive  
> Connor - Alive  
> Mike - Alive  
> Sam - Alive


End file.
